Hass oder Liebe?
by mazipaan
Summary: Macht und Unterwerfung Schmerz und Lust Hass und Liebe... alles in einem. DracoHarry Warnung: SM
1. Nächtlicher Besuch

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Mein erstes, etwas härteres HP-Fic... also bitte, seid nicht ganz so streng.

**

* * *

Nächtlicher Besuch**

-

Das Warten war fast noch schlimmer, als die eigentlichen Besuche und doch ließ er es zu, wehrte sich nicht, ließ alles geschehen. Er sah auf die Uhr, beinahe Zeit... und dann schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum.

Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin mehr als jeder andere Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei hatte. Ein großes Himmelbett, größer als die der anderen, ein Schreibtisch mit einem dazugehörigen Stuhl und ein Schrank. Wenig und auch klein, aber immerhin sein.

Kein anderer hatte ein eigenes Zimmer, nicht mal Potter.

Noch während er überlegte, ob er nicht noch mal aufstehen und in seinem eigenen kleinen Bad verschwinden sollte, öffnete sich lautlos die Tür und verschloss sich auch wieder, ohne dass etwas zu sehen war. Dennoch konnte er spüren, wie er näher kam, nun neben dem Bett stand und ihn einfach nur betrachtete.

Das waren die Momente, die ihm die meisten Nerven bei dieser Sache kosteten, weil er nie wusste, wie lange dieses Warten und Beobachten dauern würde. Was hatte sein Besucher nur davon? Wie immer in letzter Zeit stellte er sich vor, was der andere gerade sah.

Ein riesiges Bett, in dem der darin Liegende trotz seiner Größe und seiner sechzehn Jahre eher wie ein Kind wirkte. Sein blondes, mittlerweile schon längeres Haar umspielte das angespannte Gesicht, das sich, wie eigentlich immer bei diesen langen Betrachtungen, langsam rot färbte. Die Augen waren geschlossen, weil er sowieso nichts sehen würde neben dem Bett und weil er dieses Nichts auch nicht sehen wollte. Er bewegte sich unruhig und konnte den Blick fast spüren, wie er über die Bettdecke nach unten wanderte, um dort den Grund für das Erröten zu sehen.

Draco hasste diese Reaktion seines Körpers. Er wusste, würde er nach unten sehen, wäre dort eine Beule in der Bettdecke, die eindeutig zeigte, dass es ihm gefiel. Er ballte die Hände immer wieder zu Fäusten, versuchte gleichzeitig die Decke straff zu ziehen, um seine Erregung zu verbergen. Aber er konnte und durfte vor ihm nichts verbergen.

Ein Keuchen entschlüpfte ihm, als seine linke Hand grob weggeschlagen wurde und sich sein nächtlicher Besucher von fast einem halben Jahr auf die Bettkante setzte.

"Benimm dich!", kam es zischend aus dem Nichts und eine Hand fuhr unter die Decke und über seinen heißen, nackten Körper. "Sehr brav..."

Nur ein Flüstern und Dracos Gesicht schien in Flammen zu stehen. Es war nicht, was Potter sagte, sondern wo die streichelnde Hand mittlerweile war und was sie demnach spürte. Gleichzeitig schien seine Erregung in der fremden Hand zu pulsieren und gegen das Schleifenband, das ihre Basis umschloss, zu rebellieren.

Ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte Draco, weil er nun sanft massiert wurde und seine Erregung sich noch steigerte. Wie eigentlich immer fragte er sich, wie er es hatte soweit kommen lassen können. Er war ein Malfoy, ein Slytherin .. und doch ließ er sich beherrschen, unterwarf sich und noch dazu von allen Möglichkeiten... Potter... "Sankt Potter", den er mehr verabscheute als selbst dieses Schlammblut Granger.

Seine Gedanken flohen zurück zu dem Tag kurz nach Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres, der sein Leben veränderte. Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht bei ihm gewesen. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Er war auf der Toilette im ersten Stock und plötzlich kam Potter herein, sah sich erstaunt um und lehnte sich dann mit einem Grinsen gegen Tür.

-

Rückblick:

"So ganz allein? Wo sind deine Gorillas, wenn du sie mal brauchst...", murmelte Harry und ging langsam auf Draco zu, genoss so offensichtlich dessen Angst, die deutlich zu sehen war.

Draco wollte gerade seine Hose wieder schließen und einfach gehen, als ihm die Hände weggeschlagen wurden.

"Was soll das?", fragte er aufgebracht und hasste das ängstliche Zittern in seiner Stimme.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seine Hose fahren und es war nicht seine eigene. Sofort versuchte er entsetzt einen Schritt zurückzutreten, doch der Gryffindor, den er so hasste und Verwirrenderweise gleichzeitig seit einiger Zeit begehrte, stand genau hinter ihm und hielt ihn fest.

"Es gefällt dir.", kommentierte Harry das Verhärten in seiner Hand und Draco hasste den Spott in der Stimme des anderen. Gleichzeitig wurden ihm aber die Knie weich und er musste sich gegen Harry lehnen, um nicht einfach zusammenzubrechen.

Schon bald war Draco egal, wo er war und wer es war, der diese Gefühle in ihm erzeugte. Er spürte, dass er kurz davor war zu explodieren. Sein Atem ging hektisch und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass Potter ihn die ganz Zeit im Spiegel beobachtete und sofort färbten sich seine Wangen rot.

"Hübsch", kommentierte Harry wieder mit einem kalten Lächeln und griff plötzlich fest zu, genoss das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht und das unterdrückte Aufkeuchen.

"Euer Passwort!", verlangte er.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu überlegen, gab Draco es preis, in der Hoffnung Harry würde weiter machen. Doch es geschah nichts dergleichen. Potter zog seine Hand heraus und ging zur Tür.

"Wir sehen uns heute Abend.", murmelte er nur noch mit einem nicht zu deutenden Lächeln und verschwand einfach.

-

Draco hatte nur mit wackligen Beinen dagestanden und auf die geschlossene Tür gestarrt. Dann sah er an sich herunter und stöhnte bei dem Anblick. So konnte er unmöglich wieder in den Unterricht gehen. Mit noch heißeren Wangen als zuvor hatte er sich in eine der Kabinen zurückgezogen und sich selbst verschafft, was Harry nicht bereit gewesen war zu geben.

Und nun? Nun war er Potters kleine Hure, wartete jeden Abend (auf seinen Befehl nackt) im Bett und ließ mit sich machen, was immer Potter gerade wieder eingefallen war.

Sein Vater war fast ausgeflippt, als er die schulterlangen Haare gesehen hatte. Er wolle nicht, dass sein Sohn ihn auf diese Art kopiere, hatte er aufgebracht erklärt und Draco hätte ihm am Liebsten entgegen geschrieen, dass er es ja nicht freiwillig tat.

Aber er hatte geschwiegen und so getan, als würde er trotzig auf der Frisur bestehen.

Ein kalter Windhauch war zu spüren und Draco fragte sich erstaunt, wann die Bettdecke von seinem Körper verschwunden war. Schamvoll drehte er den Kopf auf die Seite, weil Potter nun sehen konnte, dass er den Befehl befolgt hatte. Eine rote Schleife zierte sein harte Erregung wie ein Geschenk.

Sofort spürte er einen Schlag auf die Seite und noch einen, als er den Kopf nicht schnell genug wieder zurückdrehte. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen brannten vor Scham und das war es offensichtlich, was Harry immer und immer wieder sehen wollte.

"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du über Hermine gelästert hast." Auf diese Worte folgte wieder ein Schlag auf die Seite und Draco schüttelte nur immer wieder den Kopf.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Weaselby sich das wieder ausgedacht, nur um über irgendwas lästern zu können. Denn Draco hielt sich mittlerweile aus allem heraus, hielt seine Klappe, wann immer es um Gryffindor im Allgemeinen und Potter und seine Freunde im Besonderen ging.

Doch er konnte es nicht richtig stellen, denn Potter hatte ihm verboten irgendetwas zu sagen, es sei denn, er fragte direkt etwas. Aber das war eben eine Feststellung gewesen und außerdem würde Potter doch nie glauben, dass sein Weaselby.. sein bester Freund Ron log.

Nach einem weiteren Schlag drehte Draco sich doch, deutlich am ganzen Körper zitternd, auf den Bauch und zog die Beine an. Sein Hintern tat noch von den Schlägen zwei Nächte zuvor weh und er wusste, er würde diesmal noch lauter schreien.

Deshalb hatte er schon in der ersten Woche einen Dämpfungszauber um des Zimmer gelegt. Niemand konnte ihn hören und das wusste Potter sehr gut.

Stetig regneten die Schläge kurz darauf auf seinen Hintern ein und Draco schrie sich schon nach kurzer Zeit die Seele aus dem Leib. Doch so wie immer störte das seine Erregung kaum, im Gegenteil, sie schien noch härter zu werden.

Plötzlich war das Band weg und Harrys andere Hand massierte ihn, während noch immer Schläge auf ihn einprasselten. Diese Kombination führte wie immer dazu, dass Draco heftig kam. Anschließend sackte er in sich zusammen, konnte die Position unmöglich weiter einhalten.

Schwer atmend versuchte er die Tränen wegzublinzeln und fragte sich sicher zum hundertsten Mal, warum es ihm so gefiel und was Harry wohl davon hatte, ihn so sehr zu erniedrigen. Draco wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass vielleicht auch Harry etwas für ihn empfand.

Wie gern würde er ihn berühren, ihn verwöhnen, in jeder Art und Weise, die der andere verlangte. Doch er hatte Potter seit dem Tag in der Toilette nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, zumindest nicht während dieser Besuche. Immer war er unter dem vermaledeiten Tarnumhang verborgen.

Und im Unterricht? Da tat der große Harry Potter so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Mit anderen Worten er ignorierte Draco, wann immer es ging.

Er spürte wie sein Besuch sich erhob, das Zeichen dafür, dass es für heute Nacht zu Ende war.

"Ab sofort trägst du die Schleife immer... auch tagsüber zum Unterricht! Und benutz das dort jeden Abend und jeden Morgen, damit du vorbereitet bist."

Die Tür ging auf und wieder zu und Draco war allein, starrte mit hochrotem Gesicht vor sich hin. Das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst?

Unsicher sah er neben sich und erblickte eine kleine Tube und einen länglichen runden Gegenstand. Mit zitternden Finger griff Draco danach und seine Augen wurden immer größer, als so langsam in seinem noch vor Lust umnebelten Hirn registriert wurde, was genau er in der Hand hielt und was er damit tun sollte.

Harry wollte ihn vorbereiten... Dieser Gedanke ließ ein breites Grinsen auf Dracos Gesicht erscheinen. Das bedeutete vielleicht endlich Sex... und vor allem bedeutete es, dass der Tarnumhang bald obsolet sein würde. Denn Harry konnte ihn ja schlecht nehmen und dabei unter dem Umhang bleiben.

-

Ich habe mich durch viele liebe Reviews überreden lassen... -) TBC!


	2. Vorbereitung

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Mein erstes vollständiges, etwas härteres HP-Fic... also bitte, seid nicht ganz so streng.

Okay, okay... Ich gebs ja zu, es war nicht vollständig... Also machen wir mal auf vielfachen Wunsch meinen ersten Mehrteiler draus...  Hoffentlich wird es nicht zu chaotisch.

Aber erstmal vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Scheinbar hab ich endlich mal etwas erschaffen, was es verdient das eine oder andere zu bekommen. **freu**

leah-chan01: Ja, mit Schlägen usw. ist SM. Sadismus/Masochismus... Mit Fesseln und vielem mehr nennt es sich dann BDSM. (Wobei B für bondage fesseln steht.) Aber meist werden die beiden Abkürzungen schon synonym verwendet. Gott bin ich mal wieder neunmal klug... ;-)

* * *

**Vorbereitung**

-

Warum war die Stunde nicht endlich vorbei? Diese Frage stellte sich Draco Malfoy sicher zum zwanzigsten Mal und schielte erneut auf seine Uhr, nur um wieder festzustellen, dass seit dem letzten Mal kaum fünf Minuten vergangen waren. Und dabei gehörte Zaubertränke zu seinen Lieblingsfächern.

Ruhelos rutschte er auf seinem Sitz hin und her und sah sich dabei verstohlen im Raum um. Alle anderen waren in ihre Arbeit vertieft, denn der Test war wie so oft eigentlich kaum zu schaffen in der vorgegebenen Zeit. Doch Draco stellte sich immer wieder vor, die anderen wüssten, was mit ihm los war und tuschelten die ganze Zeit über ihn. Als könnten sie durch seine Kleider hindurch dieses verfluchte rote Schleifenband oder, was sogar wahrscheinlicher war, die Erregung, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte, sehen.

Zum x-ten Mal versuchte Draco sich auf die Fragen des Tests vor sich auf dem Tisch zu konzentrieren. Denn er hatte noch nicht eine davon beantwortet und er konnte es sich einfach nicht erlauben, eine weitere schlechte Note zu bekommen. Das würde nur einige Leute aufmerksam machen, von denen er ganz sicher keine Aufmerksamkeit wollte und wenn er ehrlich war, traute er Potter sogar zu, im Hinblick auf diesen Test so streng gewesen zu sein.

Doch wieder begann Draco nach wenigen Augenblicken auf seinem Stuhl herumzurutschen, um so die Schmerzen in seinem Hintern vielleicht etwas zu mildern. Aber das war nicht mal das Schlimmste. Der simple Gedanke, woher ein Teil seiner Beschwerden kam, ließ Draco unwillkürlich erröten und er zog den Kopf ein, damit es nicht unbedingt auffiel.

-

Er hatte am Abend zuvor, nachdem Harry genauso lautlos wieder verschwunden war, wie er immer kam, noch eine ganze Weile dagelegen und dieses Ding in seiner Hand und auch das Schleifenband neben sich angestarrt, bevor er sich doch entschlossen hatte zu gehorchen. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Harry immer, wenn er ungehorsam gewesen war und dachte sich dann zum Teil ziemlich hässliche Strafen aus.

Also hatte Draco sich das breite Schleifenband wieder um die Basis seiner Männlichkeit gebunden, allerdings nicht ganz so fest wie zuvor. Dann hatte er den kleinen Dildo wieder zur Hand genommen, denn nichts anderes hatte Harry ihm dagelassen. Allein der Anblick von diesem Ding hatte Draco wieder hart werden lassen und er verfluchte sich innerlich, das Band so voreilig angelegt zu haben.

-

Rückblick

Mit zitternder Hand griff Draco nach dem Gleitgel und las sich erst mal nur die Anleitung von dieser komischen Muggeltube durch. 'Nur für äußerliche Anwendung' stand darauf. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las er es nochmals. Aber es wurde nicht anders. "Wie soll das denn gehen?", murmelte er unsicher und drehte die Tube eine Weile.

Doch nach ein paar Minuten siegte seine Neugier über die Skepsis und Draco öffnete die Tube, verteilte etwas von dem Gel auf dem kleinen, roten Dildo. Ein brennender Schmerz durchschoss ihn dann, als er einen ersten Versuch wagte. Niemals zuvor war etwas größeres als einer seiner eigenen Finger in ihm gewesen und selbst das war zu Anfang ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Stöhnend benutzte er nun erstmal einen Finger, dann einen zweiten. Und er musste zugeben, dass es mit dem Gel weitaus besser ging, als mit Seife. Als Draco glaubte genug gedehnt zu sein, nahm er wieder den Dildo zur Hand und versuchte es erneut. Auch diesmal brannte es sehr, aber schon nicht mehr so schlimm und nach einigen Minuten konnte er ihn sogar langsam bewegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und alles um ihn herum war vergessen. Das fühlte sich einfach fantastisch an, obwohl er dieses Ding sicher kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter hineinschob. Seine Erregung versuchte schon wieder das Band zu sprengen und er stöhnte lauter und lauter.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken und eigentlich ohne es wirklich zu merken, entfernte Draco das Band wieder und explodierte kurz darauf so heftig, dass er Sterne sah. Er merkte nicht mal, wie er einschlief, noch während er von dem Hoch herunter kam, den Dildo noch immer in sich.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er durch ziemliche Schmerzen in seinem Hintern auf, die nicht nur von den Schlägen kamen, sondern weil er auf etwas Hartem drauflag. Rot werdend merkte er, was es war und zog das rote Teil unter der Decke hervor.

"Erst mal duschen.", murmelte er zu sich selbst und wollte schnell aufstehen, was aber nur ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen zur Folge hatte. Mit leicht gespreizten Beinen ging er ins Bad und säuberte sich. Dabei fühlte er sich auch zwischen die Beine und merkte, dass er ziemlich wund war.

"Na, klasse. Das war so klar...", grummelte Draco gereizt und war schon dabei sich anzuziehen, als ihm Harrys Worte wieder einfielen.

Nur in Hemd und Pullover seiner Schuluniform stand Draco vor dem Bett und starrte die Dinge darauf an. Schon allein beim Gedanken daran, das Band während des Unterrichts zu tragen, wurde er wieder krebsrot. Doch viel schlimmer war die Aussicht die andere Anweisung befolgen zu müssen.

!Jeden Abend und jeden Morgen, hörte er Harrys Stimme in seinem Kopf und vor unterdrückter Wut leicht zitternd, kniete Draco neben dem Bett und griff nach dem Gel und dem Dildo.

Dieses Mal war es noch schlimmer als am Abend zuvor. Immer wieder entkam ihm ein leises Zischen und Tränen füllten seine Augen, denn er war so wund, dass es einfach fast unerträglich war. Was Draco aber immer wieder leise aufschluchzen ließ, war die Tatsache, dass er schon wieder zum Bersten erregt war und die Schmerzen es nur steigerten, bis er schließlich mit einem gequälten Aufschrei kam.

-

Eine ganze Weile hatte er dort noch gelegen und geheult, weil er sich, trotzdem er es selbst getan hatte, so benutzt vorgekommen war. Noch immer schluchzend hatte er sich das Band wieder umgelegt und sich fertig angezogen. Für Frühstück war es zwar zu spät gewesen, aber Draco hatte sowieso keinen Hunger gehabt und war gleich zu seiner ersten Stunde gegangen.

Professor McGonagall war sichtlich erstaunt gewesen ihn von allen Schülern als ersten in ihrem Klassenzimmer vorzufinden.

Und nun saß er hier, vor einem Test, den er nie im Leben bestehen würde, obwohl er jede freie Minute dafür gelernt und sogar Professor Snape einige Fragen nach dem Unterricht gestellt hatte.

"Was ist mit Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte plötzlich eine ruhige, besorgte Stimme neben ihm und Draco sah zu Snape auf, während der das leere Blatt bemerkte. "Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl? Dann sollten Sie in den Krankenflügel gehen. Den Test können Sie ein anderes Mal wiederholen."

"Nein, Professor. Mir geht es gut.", murmelte Draco, denn keinesfalls wollte er zu Madame Pomfrey und ihr den Zustand seines Hinterteils erklären. "Ich... Ich habe wohl nur einen Blackout.", fügte er leise hinzu.

Irgendwann war diese Doppelstunde und somit der Test auch zu Ende und Draco hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, zumindest ein paar der Aufgaben zu beantworten. Beim darauffolgenden Mittagessen rutschte er schon wieder unruhig auf der Bank herum und spürte, dass die anderen Mitglieder seines Hauses, vor allem die in seinem Jahrgang, ihn schon neugierig musterten.

Genervt stand er auf und verschwand aus dem Speisesaal. Heute musste er nur noch zwei Doppelstunden überstehen und zur Abwechslung hatte er sie mal nicht mit Gryffindor. Das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn schon den ganzen Vormittag heimlich beobachtet hatte, nagte an Draco.

Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug und der Abend brach an. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und Draco entschloss sich, sein Abendessen mit nach draußen zu nehmen und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen.

Wie von selbst wanderte sein Blick zum Quidditch Feld und blieb dort an einem kleinen Punkt in den Wolken hängen. Ohne eigentlich irgendetwas erkennen zu können, wusste Draco, dass es Harry war, der dort oben in gewagten Manövern versuchte den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen.

Die alte Eifersucht auf Harrys Talent, die für ihn der einzige Grund gewesen war Slytherins Sucher zu werden, brannte wieder auf und Draco drehte den Kopf weg. Er wusste, er würde niemals so gut werden, wie Harry es an seinem ersten Tag auf einem Besen gewesen war.

-

Ein paar Stunden später lag Draco kaum im Bett, als sich die Tür lautlos öffnete und wieder schloss. Er spürte, wie Harry näher kam, obwohl seine Augen wie immer geschlossen waren.

"Raus aus dem Bett! Hinstellen und Hände an die Knöchel!", befahl Harrys körperlose Stimme und Draco zuckte darunter zusammen. 'Oh, bitte nicht...', flehte er in Gedanken, während er schnell gehorchte. Denn diese Position hieß unter Umständen, dass Harry einen Stock dabei hatte.

Zitternd stand er da, die Augen noch immer geschlossen und wartete. Doch statt eines Schlages spürte er erstmal Harrys Hand über sein sicher noch immer rotes Hinterteil streichen, bevor er einen leichten Schlag bekam.

"Du hast dir einen runter geholt! Ohne meine Erlaubnis!", murmelte Harry und wieder traf seine Hand klatschend Dracos Po.

Erst hatte er angefangen den Kopf zu schütteln. Doch dann fiel ihm der Dildo wieder ein und Draco wurde gleichzeitig blass und rot und sein ganzer Körper schien vor Angst zu beben.

"Bitte... Ich konnte nichts dafür. Ich habe mich nicht berührt. Es ist von ganz allein passiert.", versuchte er zu erklären, wurde aber durch mehrere schnelle Schläge zum Schweigen gebracht.

Schritte entfernten sich kurz und Draco blinzelte verwirrt. Wollte Harry schon gehen? Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht und erst nach einem Moment merkte er, was es war. Er konnte tatsächlich Harrys Beine sehen!

Hautenge, pechschwarze Jeans... Dracos Augen wurden groß und wanderten langsam höher, soweit das in dieser Position möglich war und er war völlig platt. Zum Einen weil Harry tatsächlich den Umhang abgelegt hatte und zum Anderen wegen seiner Kleidung. Denn zu den Jeans trug Harry ein schwarzes, enges Oberteil, das seinen mittlerweile ziemlich gut gebauten Oberkörper gut zur Geltung brachte, und zusammen mit den schwarzen, wie immer wirren Haaren ergab das ein atemberaubendes und zugleich bedrohliches Gesamtbild.

Doch dann sah Draco, was Harry geholt hatte und fing noch mehr an zu zittern.

"Bitte.. Bitte nicht... Ich bin so wund. Es tut so schon schrecklich weh.", wimmerte er und hasste sich gleichzeitig selbst dafür. Wieso ließ er das nur mit sich machen?

Harry drehte sich wortlos um und nahm einen Stock vom Bett, hielt beides so, dass Draco es sehen konnte.

"Deine Entscheidung.", meinte er nur kalt. "Beweis mir, dass du nicht lügst oder ertrag die Strafe."

Am Liebsten hätte Draco geschrieen, dass doch wohl beides eine Strafe sei. Doch er riss sich zusammen, denn dann würde Potter sicher wirklich sauer werden.

"Bitte... nicht den Stock."

Das kühle Gel ließ Draco schon das erste Mal aufkeuchen und dann stöhnte er nur vor Schmerz, als Harry zwar langsam, aber stetig den Dildo in ihn hineinschob und viel weiter, als er selbst es gewagt hatte.

Langsam bewegte sich dieses Ding rein und raus, rein, raus und Draco ließ nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er versucht hatte tapfer zu sein, seinem Schmerz freien Lauf, schluchzte ungehemmt. Gleichzeitig versuchte seine Erregung auch jetzt wieder das Band zu sprengen, was natürlich nicht möglich war und so hatte Draco nach einiger Zeit noch eine andere Schmerzquelle.

"Bitte... Bitte, das Band... nimm es ab... bitte... ich mach, was immer du willst.. nur nimm es ab...", wimmerte er.

"Nimm es bitte ab, Herr. Sag es!", verlangte Harry mitleidslos und bewegte den Dildo schneller.

"Bitte... nimm das Band ab... Herr", schluchzte Draco und schrie in der nächsten Sekunde seinen Höhepunkt hinaus, als Harry tatsächlich die Schleife löste.

"Ab sofort lässt du das Band dran beim Vorbereiten.", befahl Harry und ließ von Draco ab. "Vielleicht stellst du dich dazu unter deine Dusche und drehst das kalte Wasser auf... dann hast du sicher kein Problem.", riet er noch spöttisch. Dann warf er seinen Tarnumhang über und verschwand.

Draco stand noch einige Minuten still da, bis er merkte, dass Potter den Dildo in ihm gelassen hatte und er zog das Ding, das er so langsam anfing zu hassen, schnell aus sich heraus. Dann stolperte er ins Bad und unter die Dusche.

Er hasste ihn! Er hasste Potter! Und er hasste sich selbst, dass es ihm so verdammt gut gefiel! Aber er liebte es auch... und er liebte Harry. Konnte man jemanden gleichzeitig hassen und lieben?

-

To be continued…

So Leuts… Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit diesem zweiten Teil zufrieden und schreibt mir noch ein paar Reviews. Aber bitte keine Flames! Schließlich hab ich euch vorgewarnt.

Für alle, denen es trotzdem ziemlich weit geht, dieselbe Beruhigung wie meiner Beta…. Es ist nicht alles so schlimm, wie es scheint und das nächste Kapitel wird aus Harrys POV.


	3. Der nächste Schritt

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Mein erstes vollständiges, etwas härteres HP-Fic... also bitte, seid nicht ganz so streng.

Aktuell: Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die Kapitelverwaltung in ‚Nächtlicher Besuch' noch dazugefügt wird oder nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich den Gesamttitel geändert habe... Das hat vielleicht nicht so ganz gerafft.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Ich hoffe, ich bin euch insgesamt schnell genug... ;-)

AngieMaus: Hab dir ja schon per mail geantwortet, aber hier trotzdem nochmal für alle... Das Band soll Draco zum Einen tragen, weil es ihm peinlich ist und er sich damit in jeder Sekunde an Harry erinnert, zum anderen um seine Erregung zu kontrollieren (wie Kap 2 deutlich gemacht hat) Ich weiß, dass das nicht 100 Prozent realistisch ist, aber es wird in allen fictions, die ich dazu kenne, so gehandhabt...

Zu deinen anderen Fragen: Sicherheitswort finde ich nur nötig und würde ich auch nur dann einführen, wenn sie wirklich Fesselspiele machen. Weil in den momentanen Begegnungen könnte Draco jederzeit deutlich machen, dass er nicht mehr will, indem er sich einfach nicht mehr unterwirft und sich Harry entgegen stellt. Denn sie sind etwa gleich groß und gleich stark, usw...

Flames sind Mitteilungen, die nicht als Kritik an der Geschichte gedacht sind, sondern einfach mich persönlich angreifen. Mir z.B. vorwerfen ich sei krank, pervers oder was auch immer, dass ich mir sowas ausdenke...

**

* * *

Der nächste Schritt**

-

Zu Anfang... Ja, zu Anfang hatte er nur diesen arroganten, kleinen Bastard brechen wollen. Er hatte Draco Malfoy zeigen wollen, was er wirklich war, wozu er wirklich bestimmt war. Ein Leben aus Schmerz und Erniedrigung, was ihm peinlicherweise auch noch gefiel.

Doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr es auch ihm gefallen würde, als er es sich nur in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. Doch dann kam der Tag, als er Draco allein in der Toilette gefunden hatte. So ganz ohne seine beiden Schläger war Draco nur ein Feigling, wie Harry es schon in ihrer ersten Woche in Hogwarts, als sie heimlich geflogen waren, festgestellt hatte. Ohne Crabbe und Goyle war der große Draco Malfoy einfach nur Nichts. Einer besseren Zaubererfamilie angehörend... wie lächerlich.

Doch als er ihn dort in der Toilette im Spiegel betrachtet hatte und fühlen und sehen konnte, wie sehr Draco gefiel, was er tat, hatte er seine Pläne geändert. Sicher... Harry hatte noch immer vorgehabt ihn zu brechen, aber er wollte ihn auch besitzen. Ihre Blicke hatten sich im Spiegel getroffen und Draco war so herrlich errötet, dass Harry nur noch durch den Kopf schoss, dass niemandem außer ihm dieser blonde Engel gehören sollte.

Und so hatte Harry sich heimlich Literatur besorgt und war dann auf dieser Basis mit Draco immer weiter gegangen. Dabei hatte er bemerkt, wie sehr Draco die Demütigungen und Schläge erregten, auch wenn der Slytherin es gleichzeitig hasste. Aber Draco hatte immer gehorcht, wenn Harry wieder etwas noch peinlicheres befohlen hatte, und nicht einmal versucht sich zu wehren, zumindest nicht wirklich ernst gemeint.

Jetzt, nach über einem halben Jahr, und nachdem Draco ihn gut einen Monat lang tatsächlich auch gesehen hatte bei seinen nächtlichen Besuchen, war Harry bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Wieder wanderte sein Blick wohlwollend über Dracos Rücken und den roten Po, wie er dort an der Wand stand. Er konnte sich noch gut an Dracos entsetztes Gesicht erinnern, als er ihn spöttisch gefragt hatte, ob denn Kinder von sogenannten besseren Familien nie in die Ecke gestellt werden.

Erst ein paar weitere Schläge hatten den blonden jungen Mann dazu gebracht aufzustehen und zur Wand hinüber zu gehen, sich wie befohlen mit der Stirn dagegen zu lehnen, damit Harry die Früchte seiner Arbeit, sprich den feuerroten Hintern, genießen konnte. Dracos nicht weniger rote Wangen, gesäumt von die blonden langen Haaren, waren ebenfalls ein wundervoller Anblick gewesen.

Jetzt, eine halbe Stunde später, war das Rot im Gesicht verschwunden und Draco hatte sich offensichtlich damit abgefunden, wartete mit geschlossenen Augen brav auf die Erlaubnis sich wieder umdrehen zu dürfen.

Harry setzte sich auf und an die Bettkante, hob seine Hose hoch und suchte in den Taschen nach etwas. Als er das kleine Schmuckkästchen gefunden hatte, legte er es neben sich und sah zu seinem blonden Engel hinüber.

„Draco! Komm her!", befahl er und deutete, als Draco ihn ansah, vor sich auf den Boden.

Draco kam langsam näher. An seinem Gang war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie vorher Sex gehabt hatten und seine, durch das Band noch immer harte Erregung zeigte auch, dass er nichts davon gehabt hatte, außer der Frustration, nicht kommen zu können. Er zögerte eine Sekunde lang sichtlich, doch dann sank er doch vor Harry auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

„Sag mir, was ich hören will!", befahl Harry und hob Dracos Kinn an, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich gehöre Euch, Herr." Diesmal kam es ohne zu zögern, obwohl sofort wieder Farbe in die blassen Wangen schoss.

„Und möchtest du das?", fragte Harry zum ersten Mal überhaupt. Dracos sichtlich verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Harry einen Moment leicht schmunzeln. „Ich habe eine Frage gestellt und erwarte eine Antwort!", knurrte er dann jedoch, griff den schlanken Körper vor sich und zog ihn sich über den Oberschenkel.

Dann tanzte seine Hand zum wiederholten Mal in dieser Nacht über Dracos Hintern und Harry genoss das Keuchen und Wimmern des anderen. Doch diesmal zog er es nicht so lange hinaus.

„Willst du mir gehören?", fragte er noch einmal, nachdem er Draco erneut zwischen seine Beine auf die Knie befördert hatte.

Wieder zögerte Draco sichtlich und ließ dann die Schultern sinken. „Ich weiß es nicht, Herr", hauchte er und wartete offensichtlich auf die nächste Tracht Prügel.

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht gefror, aber nur ein wenig. Denn eigentlich hatte er gehofft, Draco wäre bereit dazu.

„Nun... Aber ich weiß es. Ich will, dass du mir gehörst... Körper, Herz und Seele.", murmelte er und nahm das Kästchen zur Handöffnete es langsam.

Darin befand sich eine dünne, goldene Kette, die aber nicht aus einzelnen Gliedern bestand, sondern rund und fest wie eine Schlange war. Das besondere an ihr war, dass der Verschluss vorn angebracht war. Er bestand aus dem Buchstaben H, der ziemlich groß war, und an dem ein Haken angebracht war. Dieser Haken hielt ein kleineres d, wenn die Kette verschlossen war. Dieser Verschluss sollte sie verbinden, Harry und draco, und gleichzeitig ihre jeweilige Stellung symbolisieren.

Harry nahm die Kette heraus und zeigte sie Draco. „Ein Halsreif wäre mir noch lieber. Aber den würde dann ja jeder sehen können und dazu sind wir noch nicht bereit." Lächelnd legte er die Kette auf den Nachtschrank und nahm nun einen goldenen Ring aus dem Kästchen, steckte ihn sich an die rechte Hand.

„Trag die Kette, wenn du dir sicher bist.", murmelte er leise und legte seine Hand mit der Handfläche nach oben auf seinen Oberschenkel. Es waren ganz zarte, hauchdünne Linien auf dem Ring eingraviert, die wie das Zeichen an der Kette ein H und ein d verbanden. „Ich bin mir sicher genug."

Draco starrte auf den Ring und dann kurz auf die Kette, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

„Ja, Herr.. wenn ich sicher bin.", murmelte er nur leise und Harry fragte sich, warum er zögerte. Es war doch nur zu deutlich, wie sehr Draco diese Art Spiel gefiel.

„Gut.", meinte Harry nur dazu und stand auf. „Aufs Bett! Präsentier mir deinen süßen Hintern!", verlangte er, während er einen weiteren Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang holte. Als er sich wieder zum Bett umdrehte, sah er Draco deutlich zitternd auf dem Bauch liegen, die Beine darunter angezogen.

„Das wird dir gefallen.", murmelte Harry spöttisch, als er näher kam und Draco zeigte, was er in der Hand hielt. Dessen riesigeängstliche Augen wanderten über den fast naturgroßen Dildo und er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, rührte sich jedoch nicht und sagte auch nichts.

Harry setzte sich aufs Bett und fühlte erstmal mit einem Finger Dracos Po. Er war schon wieder wund, wahrscheinlich nicht zuletzt durch den Sex vor nichtmal einer Stunde. Schon jetzt entschlüpfte dem Blonden ein leises Wimmern, doch Harry machte ungerührt weiter, benutzte das Gel erneut großzügig.

„Dafür wurdest du geschaffen, Draco... um wimmernd und heulend auf meinem Bett zu liegen. Das ist dein Platz im Leben und im großen Gesamtbild.", murmelte er dabei und drückte dann langsam und vorsichtig den Dildo in ihn hinein, bewegte ihn dann aber gar nicht mehr.

Draco hatte offensichtlich mal wieder versucht tapfer zu sein und Harrys Worte, die er schon so oft gehört hatte, nicht wahr werden zu lassen. Doch am Ende war das Brennen so stark, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich wimmernd und weinend am Laken festzuklammern.

„Ich liebe dich.", wisperte Harry ganz nah an Dracos Ohr und drückte gleichzeitig einen Knopf an der Basis des Dildos.

Dracos Kopf war sofort herumgeschossen und er starrte Harry völlig baff an. Doch im nächsten Moment wurden seine Augen immer größer, als er wohl merkte, dass der Dildo anfing zu vibrieren und noch dazu gegen diesen kleinen Punkt in ihm, den Harry ihm erst vor ein paar Wochen gezeigt hatte. Harry genoss den Anblick, wie Draco offensichtlich nicht wusste, ob er vor Lust stöhnen oder wegen der Schmerzen durch das Band um seine Erregung wimmern sollte.

„Bitte, Herr... das Band.", schluchzte Draco immer wieder, während Harry sich schnell und unbemerkt anzog. Dann löste er es tatsächlich und schaltete gleichzeitig den Vibrator aus. Draco kam mit einem fast ohrenbetäubenden Schrei und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

Noch bevor Draco wieder richtig bei sich war, warf Harry sich den Umhang um und verließ das Zimmer. Hoffentlich war es kein Fehler gewesen, Draco zu gestehen, was er mittlerweile für ihn fühlte. Diese Gedanken lenkten Harry ziemlich ab und plötzlich stieß er mit etwas oder besser jemandem im Gemeinschaftsraum des Kerkers zusammen, verlor dabei das Gleichgewicht und auch seinen Tarnumhang. Unsicher sah er auf und wurde von einem ziemlich großenälteren Slytherin gepackt, der wohl gerade ins Bett verschwinden wollte.

Die nächsten Minuten waren nicht besonders angenehm. Jede Menge Slytherins kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchten ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Was er hier wolle und wie er reingekommen war, fragten sie immer wieder. Dabei erhielt Harry auch den einen oder anderen schmerzhaften Rippenstoß.

Irgendwann kam Professor Snape und trieb die Mitglieder seines Hauses auseinander. Als er dann Harry am Boden sitzen sah, packte er ihn nur grob am Arm und zerrte ihn aus dem Kerker der Slytherins.

„Das dürfte es dann wohl gewesen sein. Damit kommen Sie nicht wieder durch, Potter. Hierfür fliegen Sie...", meinte er mit einem eindeutig zufriedenen Unterton. Doch alles was Harry interessierte, war Draco, der ziemlich bleich dastand, mit einer Hand den Tarnumhang umklammert, und der offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

-

To be continued...

Soderle... :o)

Hat es euch gefallen? Oder auch nicht? Schreibt mir bitte, bitte wie ihr es fandet...  
Einfach auf den süßen lila Knopf hier unten drücken.


	4. Entscheidung

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Mein erstes vollständiges, etwas härteres HP-Fic... also bitte, seid nicht ganz so streng.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Ich hoffe, ich bin euch insgesamt schnell genug... ;-) Aber meine Muse macht offensichtlich gerade jede Menge Überstunden... Hoffentlich geht sie dann nicht wieder demnächst in Urlaub (grins)

Sagt mal Leutz, könnt ihr alle Gedanken lesen? Natürlich fehlt das erste Mal der beiden noch und das kommt jetzt auch gleich. ;o)

Megchen: Erstmal großes Danke für das viele und schnelle Betalesen. Fühl dich feste geknuddelt! Zu deiner FrageÄhm... Bei mir funktioniert das meist so: Ich lieg im Bett und denk über alle möglichen Charaktere und Kombinationen nach und dann fällt mir oft eine einzelne Szene ein, die mir gefallen würde (im Fall dieser Story war es Draco mit dem Schleifenband im Bett und Harry unter dem Umhang) joah... und das bau ich dann in Gedanken aus.. ;o)

* * *

**Entscheidung**

-

Draco saß auf seinem Bett. Harrys Tarnumhang hatte er auf seinem Schoß liegen und starrte darauf hinab. Es war vorbei. Ohne diesen Umhang konnte Potter nicht mehr zu ihm gelangen, selbst wenn er nicht von der Schule verwiesen werden würde.

Nie wieder Angst haben, etwas falsches zu sagen, zu zögerlich auf einen Befehl zu reagieren oder diese so erniedrigende Anrede zu vergessen. Nie wieder knien, nie wieder Schläge, nie wieder Dildos oder Schleifenbänder... Er war wieder frei, zu tun, was immer er wollte, zu gehen, wohin er wollte und zu sagen, was er wollte.

Doch wenn das alles so schön war, warum saß er dann hier und grübelte, anstatt vor Freude jubelnd durch sein Zimmer zu tanzen? Warum saß er hier und starrte auf diese unscheinbare und doch so seltsam anziehende Kette auf dem Nachtschrank?

Draco kannte die Antwort auf diese Fragen. Es dauerte nur eine Weile, es sich einzugestehen. Diese letzten drei Worte, die Harry gewispert hatte, bevor er verschwunden war, machten Draco so unsicher und ließen keine Freude aufkommen.

Harry hatte immer so kalt und streng gewirkt und es hatte ihm nur zu deutlich Spaß gemacht, immer und immer wieder Schläge auszuteilen für Nichtigkeiten. Der Gryffindor hatte es sichtlich genossen, ihn auf jede nur erdenkliche Art zu demütigen und zu benutzen.

Doch nun fielen Draco plötzlich auch andere Dinge ein. Dinge, die er durch seine Wut und seinen Hass nicht registriert hatte. Dinge, die zeigten, dass Harry sich auch sorgte, dass er nie unvorsichtig war und dass er nie etwas versucht hatte, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tat.

Ihr erstes Mal fiel ihm wieder ein und Draco schämte sich noch immer für sein Verhalten. Im Nachhinein hatte er gewusst, dass Harrys Anweisungen gut gemeint gewesen waren. Doch an dem Abend war er so wütend gewesen und hatte gar nicht mehr geradeaus denken können.

-

Rückblick

Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich gefragt gehabt, warum Harry befohlen hatte, dass er den Dildo nicht benutzen sollte. Doch jetzt, als Harry ihm zu ersten Mal überhaupt befohlen hatte, ihn zu entkleiden, hatte Draco ein drückendes Gefühl der Vorahnung.

Heute würde Harry Sex haben wollen. Und so sehr Draco sich das gewünscht hatte, so sehr fürchtete er sich nun auch davor. Die Vorbereitungen mit diesem verhassten roten Ding waren sehr schmerzhaft gewesen, auch wenn es jetzt schon besser ging. Doch er wusste auch, dass der Dildo um einiges kleiner war, als seine und wie er nun feststellen konnte, auch Harrys Erektion.

„Leg dich aufs Bett, Draco!", befahl Harry sanft, als er nackt war und Draco sich nicht rührte. Er gehorchte und legte sich auf den Rücken, während er Harry aber nicht aus den Augen ließ, der des Gleitgel aus der Schublade nahm und sich dann neben ihn setzte. „Du musst keine Angst haben."

„Ach nein?", fragte Draco nur gehässig und blitzte Harry kurz aus halb zusammengekniffenen Augen an, bevor er sie ganz schloss und die Beine ein wenig öffnete. „Verzeiht mir, Herr.", wisperte er im nächsten Moment, als Harry sich nicht rührte. Immerhin hatte er ein halbes Jahr hierauf gewartet und nun wollte er sich seine erste Chance auf richtigen Sex nicht durch Frechheit kaputt machen, nur weil Harry offensichtlich entschieden hatte, es schmerzvoller zu gestalten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, doch dann spürte Draco doch einen glitschigen Finger in sich fahren, kurz darauf einen zweiten. Es war unangenehm, besonders weil Harry die Finger immer mal wieder spreizte, um ihn etwas zu dehnen.  
„Was soll das? Ich dachte es wäre gewünscht, dass ich nicht gedehnt bin heute? Wozu hast du sonst..."

KLATSCH

Draco keuchte auf, als er ziemlich heftig auf die Seite geschlagen wurde und er knirschte nur kurz mit den Zähnen. Würde er es nie lernen?  
„Wozu habt Ihr sonst untersagt, dass ich mich mit dem Dildo dehne, Herr?", stellte er seine Frage neu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme schon wieder vor Trotz triefte. „Es ist ja schließlich nicht der Sinn der Sache, dass mir das hier gefällt..."

Harry hatte, ohne dass es Draco aufgefallen war, bereits drei Finger in ihm. Plötzlich suchte er scheinbar etwas und Draco keuchte kurz schmerzhaft. Doch dann berührte Harry irgendetwas in ihm und Draco schien es, als würden Sterne hinter seinen Lidern explodieren. Keuchend öffnete er die Augen und sah in Harrys grüne, eindeutig ungehaltene.

„Wenn du dich nicht gleich zusammen reißt und still bist, sorge ich dafür, dass wirklich nur ich mein Vergnügen habe und du anschließend einen Stock zu spüren bekommst.", zischte Harry und Draco wusste, dass die Drohung todernst gemeint war. Er nickte schnell, weil er Harry nicht weiter reizen wollte und auch weil er gern noch einmal diesen Punkt in sich berührt haben wollte.

Dieser unausgesprochene Wunsch wurde ihm auch gleich erfüllt und er starrte in Harrys wissende Augen. „Das ist deine Prostata. Fühlt sich gut an, hm?", fragte er grinsend und Draco konnte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nicken.

Harry nahm sich wirklich noch sehr viel Zeit für die Vorbereitung und berührte dabei immer mal wieder Dracos Lustpunkt. Und dann entfernte er zu Dracos großem Erstaunen das Band, das genau wie sonst auch seine Erregung umschloss.

Sehr langsam und vorsichtig legte Harry sich dann auf ihn und auch wenn es trotz der Vorbereitung zu Anfang schmerzvoll war, war Harry doch so vorsichtig und langsam, dass auch Draco sehr bald nur noch Lust und Erregung verspürte.

Mit jedem Stoß traf der Gryffindor dann seine Prostata und es dauerte nur noch Sekunden, bis sie beide einen erdbebenartigen Höhepunkt erlebt hatten.  
„Das erste Mal sollte immer so schön wie möglich sein.", wisperte Harry, nachdem er wieder etwas zu Atem gekommen war, und streichelte Draco die verschwitzen blonden Haare aus der Stirn. Dann schlang er besitzergreifend die Arme um seinen Draco und döste mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ein.

-

Die Scham kroch in diesem Moment wie damals in Draco hoch. Harry hatte lediglich nicht gewollt, dass er bei ihrem ersten Mal schon vorher wund war. Deshalb hatte er das Benutzen des Dildos untersagt und nicht, wie Draco angenommen hatte, um ihm mehr Schmerzen dabei zu bereiten.

Wieder sah er zum Nachtschrank und starrte die Kette an, streckte langsam und noch immer zögerlich eine Hand danach aus. Hastig wischte sich Draco die Tränen aus den Augen, als er kurz darauf nur in einer dünnen Hose und einem weißen Hemd sein Zimmer und den Kerker verließ. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er barfuß war oder sein langes, weit über die Schultern reichendes Haar offen war.

Erst vor Professor Snapes Büro blieb er wieder stehen und versuchte erst einmal zu Atem zu kommen, lauschte dabei angestrengt auf die Stimmen darin. Offensichtlich war nicht nur Snape, sondern auch Professor Dumbledore und Harrys Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall anwesend und versuchten abwechselnd, etwas aus Harry herauszubekommen.

„Woher hatten Sie das Passwort zum Haus Slytherin, Potter? Und was haben sie dort mitten in der Nacht zu suchen gehabt?", fragte Professor Snape gerade aufgebracht und musste mit einem beruhigenden „Langsam, Severus" von Dumbledore zur Ruhe gerufen werden.

„Sie wissen, dass das widerrechtliche Eindringen in ein anderes Haus Ihnen einen Schulverweis einbringen kann. Also bitte reden Sie endlich, Mr. Potter.", versuchte nun auch Professor McGonagall ihr Glück.

Doch Harrys Stimme konnte Draco kein einziges Mal hören. ‚Er versucht mich zu schützen', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und wieder traten ihm Tränen in die Augen, die Draco ärgerlich wegwischte. Ohne auch nur ans Anklopfen zu denken, schob Draco dann plötzlich mit Schwung die Tür auf, die daraufhin krachend gegen die Wand knallte, und trat ein. „Sie dürfen Potter nicht rauswerfen."

Vier Köpfe schossen gleichzeitig herum und starrten Draco an, dessen Blick einen Moment nur auf Harry gerichtet war, der als einziger der Anwesenden saß. Es sah grotesk nach dem Verhör eines Verbrechers aus und Draco hätte am Liebsten laut aufgelacht. Vor allem, weil er von allen Anwesenden vor Harry die meiste Angst und gleichzeitig den meisten Respekt hatte.

„Ich habe ihm das Passwort gegeben und er war bei mir.", erklärte Draco laut und deutlich und sah die drei Lehrer an.

„Was soll das, Malfoy? Sie wissen genau, dass Angehörige anderer Häuser nichts in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu suchen haben. Dafür gibt es für alle zugängliche Räume... um vielleicht Hausaufgaben oder ähnliches gemeinsam zu erledigen." Professor Snapes Worten war anzuhören, dass er Draco kein Wort glaubte.

„Wir hatten... ähnliches+ zu tun und sie wollen sicher nicht, dass wir das in der Bibliothek machen, Professor.", antwortete Draco frech und bemerkte ein zorniges Aufblitzen in Snapes Augen. Auch die anderen beiden Lehrer schienen jetzt einschreiten zu wollen.

„Draco", kam plötzlich das allererste Wort überhaupt, seit er in diesem Büro saß, von Harry und alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Gryffindor zu. „Lass es gut sein...", murmelte er nur müde.

„Nein!", widersprach Draco und er merkte, wie seine Stimme zitterte dabei. Sie werden ihn rauswerfen, schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und er wusste, dass er das nicht zulassen durfte, egal wie peinlich es ihm war, den Lehrern die Wahrheit zu sagen... oder besser noch zu zeigen. Langsam hob er seine Hände und fing an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Die verwirrten Gesichter der Lehrer bemerkte er gar nicht, nur Harrys Gesicht, das Unglauben ausdrückte, der sich langsam in deutliches Staunen wandelte, war wichtig für ihn.

Die letzten Knöpfe riss Draco einfach ab und im nächsten Moment flog das Hemd in hohem Bogen Richtung Tür. Harrys Blick wanderte von Dracos Gesicht nach unten und blieb auf der Kette, die er ihm vor kaum einer Stunde so gern umgelegt hätte, hängen. Als wären sie vollkommen allein, ging Draco auf Harry zu, der sich automatisch gerade hinsetzte und ein wenig die Beine spreizte. Ohne eine Spur von Zögern sank Draco zwischen Harrys Beinen auf die Knie, auch wenn er nicht verhindern konnte, wieder rot zu werden.

Sofort nahm er die Position ein, die Harry ihm mit viel Geduld und einer nicht weniger harten Hand beigebracht hatte. Die Knie etwa dreißig Zentimeter weit gespreizt, die Hände hinter dem durchgedrückten Rücken verschränkt und den Kopf gesenkt.

Das entsetzte Keuchen von Professor McGonagall drang zu ihm durch, doch er ignorierte es völlig, nur Harry war wichtig. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, dann kam Harrys rechte Hand in sein Blickfeld und sein Kinn wurde sanft, aber bestimmt angehoben. Einen Moment sah er in Harrys fragende Augen, versank fast in dem grünen Ozean darin.

„Jetzt bin ich mir sicher... denn... Ich liebe Euch auch, Herr", hauchte Draco und doch war es im ganzen Raum zu hören.

Draco konnte es kaum fassen, dass Harry so viel mit seinen Augen ausdrücken konnte. Sie zeigten jetzt die Liebe, die er zuvor immer hinter Strenge und Unnachgiebigkeit versteckt hatte, während seine ganze Körperhaltung noch immer dieselbe Dominanz ausstrahlte wie immer, wenn sie allein waren.

Plötzlich kam Harry näher heran, während er mit dem Daumen sacht über Dracos Lippen strich. Er würde ihn jetzt küssen, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, hier in Snapes Büro. Ihr allererster Kuss, denn das war etwas, was Harry bisher immer vermieden hatte.

Doch sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten, schien zumindest Snape aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen. „Schluss jetzt mit dieser Scharade!", zischte er und Draco spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten, weil Snape die paar Schritte auf ihn zu kam, sie sehr wahrscheinlich trennen wollte.

Als Harry sofort aufsah, drehte Draco den Kopf zur Seite und sah mit blitzenden Augen zu Snape auf.

„Mischen Sie sich gefälligst nicht in Dinge ein, die Sie weder verstehen noch nachvollziehen können, Snape. Sie sind nur ein schmieriger, schleimiger Nichtsnutz, der von niemandem geliebt wird."

„Mr. Malfoy! Ich verbitte mir...", grollte Snape mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, kam aber nicht weiter, weil ein klatschendes Geräusch ihn unterbrach. Mit großen Augen starrte er die beiden Schüler an, während sich auf Dracos blasser Wange deutlich ein roter Handabdruck abzeichnete.

„Entschuldige dich auf der Stelle bei deinem Hauslehrer für deine Worte!", befahl Harry in einem ruhigen Tonfall. Doch Draco wusste, dass er nicht zögern oder gar widersprechen durfte, wollte er nicht eine heftige Strafe riskieren. Deshalb erhob er sich schnell mit nun feuerrotem Gesicht und trat zu Snape heran.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe, Professor Snape. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu seinem Gegenüber. Anschließend ging er sofort zu Harry zurück und setzte sich neben dessen Sessel auf den Boden, legte den Kopf an Harrys Bein.

„Draco... Steh bitte auf und zieh dich wieder an.", murmelte Dumbledore, der sich diese Szene bisher wortlos angesehen hatte.  
„Du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck!", kam sofort Harrys Gegenbefehl und Draco gehorchte natürlich ihm.

„Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke, ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen und welche Argumente bezüglich unseres Alters und mangelnder Erfahrung gegen diese Beziehung sprechen.", begann Harry, während er mit einer Hand sanft durch Dracos Haare strich. „Ich weiß, Sie können auf unser Alter pochen und es per Gesetz untersagen. Aber Draco wird in kaum einem Monat 17 Jahre alt und damit erwachsen sein. Niemand kann ihm dann noch Vorschriften bezüglich seines Liebeslebens machen oder es ihm verbieten, sich mir zu unterwerfen, wenn es sein Wille ist und ich garantiere Ihnen, dass es sein vollkommen freier Wille ist, jetzt hier zu sein. Was meine mangelnde Erfahrung angeht... Nun, ich habe Draco seit fast sieben Monaten erzogen und keine bleibenden Schäden verursacht. Und Sie können mir glauben, dass ich meinem Engel niemals schaden würde. Denn ich liebe Draco, wie er mich liebt. Vielleicht auf eine tiefere Art, als Sie es für möglich halten..."

Einen Moment war es vollkommen still im Raum und Draco hörte nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag laut in seinen Ohren pochen. Hatte Harry das tatsächlich gerade alles gesagt und das vor drei Lehrern?  
„Draco.. steh auf und komm zu mir.", verlangte Dumbledore erneut und auf ein zustimmendes Nicken von Harry gehorchte Draco diesmal, wenn auch wieder feuerrot werdend.

Die nächste Stunde war nur ein schwer durchdringbarer Schleier in Dracos Erinnerung. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer hatten ihn immer wieder befragt und auch durch Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, um festzustellen, ob er wirklich bei guter Gesundheit war und natürlich ob er eventuell durch irgendeinen Zauber gezwungen wurde, sich so zu verhalten, wie er es tat. Harrys Anwesenheit, selbst nur das Wissen, dass sein Herr vor der Tür wartete, gab Draco die Kraft die peinlichen Fragen über seine Vorlieben durchzustehen.

Als sie endlich fertig waren, war er einfach nur schluchzend in Harrys Arme geflüchtet und hatte sich von ihm zurück in sein Zimmer bringen lassen. Und jetzt lag er hier in Harrys Armen und grinste wahrscheinlich wie ein Idiot bis über beide Ohren. Harry liebte ihn wirklich. Er hatte es offen und ohne zu zögern zugegeben... vor Zeugen zugegeben. Noch immer lächelnd, schloss Draco langsam die Augen.

„Du hast mir widersprochen.", wisperte Harry plötzlich und Dracos Lider flogen sofort wieder auf. Das hatte er ganz vergessen gehabt. Aber Harry natürlich nicht, immerhin hatte er es gewagt ‚Nein!' zu ihm zu sagen. Als Draco sich schon langsam auf den Bauch drehen wollte, drückte Harry ihn wieder auf die Rücken. „Und kurz darauf wurden wir bei etwas Wichtigem unterbrochen..", murmelte der andere weiter und Draco glaubte in den dunklen Tiefen von Harrys Augen zu versinken, als er sich ihm näherte und sich ihre Lippen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und in ihrem Leben fanden...

-

To be continued...?


	5. Spießrutenlauf

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Ich hoffe, alle aufgeworfenen und gestellten Fragen werden so halbwegs in diesem Pittel erklärt.

Mal sehen, wie sich das ganze noch entwickelt. Im Moment kommt es ja ziemlich nah an PWP heran. (PWP Plot? What Plot?)  
Aber mal schauen...

* * *

Spießrutenlauf

-

Noch vor einer halben Stunde war die Welt in Ordnung gewesen. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt war er neben Harry aufgewacht, hatte ihn lächelnd im Schlaf beobachtet. Die schwarzen, wie immer wild in alle Richtungen abstehenden Haare, die kein Kamm zähmen konnte, das sanfte Lächeln, das Harry sonst für ihn reservierte, wenn er besonders gehorsam gewesen war, Draco hatte versucht sich einfach alles einzuprägen, weil er sonst so selten die Gelegenheit hatte, Harry so zu sehen.

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie Harry kurz darauf aufgewacht war, sich erst verschlafen umgesehen hatte und ihn dann mit einem warmen „Guten Morgen, mein Süßer" und einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßt hatte. Kurz darauf unter der Dusche hatte Harry ihn an sich gezogen, die noch immer leicht roten Pobacken massiert und ‚nur zur Erinnerung' ein paar leichte Schläge darauf platziert.

Draco wurde aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen und zog nur den Kopf noch weiter ein. Konnten sie nicht wenigstens etwas leiser tuscheln? Immerhin saß er schon am äußersten Rand des Tisches und doch hörte er sie noch immer.

„Sowas perverses.. und das in unserem Haus... und noch dazu einem Gryffindor... rauswerfen sollten sie ihn...oder beide... er ist es nicht wert, ein Slytherin zu sein..."

Plötzlich landete eine ziemlich große Papierkugel neben seinem Teller. Wider besseren Wissens entfaltete Draco sie und starrte auf die sich bewegende Kritzelei. Eine Figur mit längeren Haaren war an ein Wand gefesselt und eine andere, Harry –der Narbe nach, schwang immer wieder eine Peitsche. Ohne eine Regung zu zeigen, knüllte Draco das Papier zusammen und steckte es in die Hosentasche. Dann schob er seinen Teller zur Seite und stand auf.

Zuerst wollte er einfach nur weg von diesen Ignoranten. Im Klassenzimmer seiner ersten Stunde würde er hoffentlich Ruhe haben. Aber er hatte die erste Stunde zusammen mit Ravenclaw und er musste Harry unbedingt warnen, dass das Geheimnis letzte Nacht offensichtlich Snapes Büro verlassen hatte, obwohl der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum leer gewesen war, als sie sich in sein Zimmer geschlichen hatten.

Also ging er nun zwischen den Tischen von Ravenclaw und Gryffindor hindurch zu der Stelle, wo Harry mit seinen Freunden saß.

„Ja.. geh doch zu deinem Herrn und Meister! Zu uns gehörst du nicht mehr!", hörte er einen Jungen sagen und an der Höhe der Stimme war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er höchstens Zweit- oder Drittklässler war. Wie konnte sich so ein grünes Bengelchen anmaßen, etwas über seine Beziehung zu Harry zu wissen?

Draco spürte deutlich, wie er von zig Augen beobachtet wurde. Was erwarteten die jetzt nur, fragte er sich belustigt. Dass er hier vor aller Augen vor Harry auf die Knie fallen würde? Wie lächerlich... Sicher, letzte Nacht hatte er es vor den Lehrern getan. Aber da wollte er verhindern, dass sie Harry rauswarfen und auch wenn es sicher gereicht hätte, zuzugeben, dass er und Harry ein Paar waren, wie Harry ihm später gesagt hatte, wollte Draco in dem Moment auch eine Erklärung für sich abgeben. Die Erklärung, dass er tatsächlich Harry gehören wollte und es war ihm verdammt egal, wer es wusste oder sah. Aber sie hatten im Bett noch lange geredet und waren überein gekommen, es geheim zu halten, zumindest bis sie graduiert hatten, einfach um die Probleme so minimal wie möglich zu halten.

So schnell änderten sich Pläne, dachte Draco zynisch und sah an dem Tisch entlang zu Harry, der gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seinen Freunden vertieft war. Seufzend ging er weiter und blieb erst wieder direkt neben Harry stehen.

„Wir müssen bitte reden...", murmelte er leise.

„Setz dich, Draco."

„Es wäre besser, wenn wir draußen...", fing Draco an und stoppte, als Harry aufsah und ihn anlächelte. „Setz dich hin, Draco.", wiederholte Harry und klopfte neben sich auf die Bank. „Zeigen wir ihnen, dass es nicht so ist, wie sie denken..."

Diesmal gehorchte Draco, obwohl er ziemlich verwirrt war. Er sah zu Ron und Hermine und auch zu den anderen Gryffindors in seiner Nähe und bemerkte zwar noch immer die gleiche Abneigung gegen ihn wie zuvor. Aber da war, selbst bei Ron und Hermine, kein Hass, wie er sich das immer vorgestellt hatte. Sie mochten Rivalen, vielleicht sogar Feinde sein, aber sie hassten ihn nicht. Das verwirrte den Slytherin nur noch mehr und er sah Harry fragend an: „Woher..."

„Ich hab zwei Slytherin-Mädels lästern hören, als ich in die Halle kam. Also bin ich schnell in unseren Turm, damit meine Freunde keine falschen Wahrheiten zu hören bekommen.", erklärte Harry und schmunzelte, als Draco sofort rot anlief.

„Aber sie wissen alles.", murmelte er und zog die Papierkugel aus der Tasche, reichte sie Harry. Der öffnete sie nur kurz, sah sich das Bild an und zerknüllte es dann sofort wieder, nur um es an einer Kerzenflamme zu entzünden und auf seinem Teller zu Staub verbrennen zu lassen.

„Sie wissen gar nichts... Nur wir beide kennen die ganze Wahrheit.", wisperte Harry und legte einen Arm um Dracos Schulter, lächelte, als sich der andere in diese Umarmung lehnte, als wären sie allein. Leider blieb es nicht lange so, denn die Zeit des Frühstücks war vorbei und sie mussten in ihre Klassenräume gehen.

Dieser Tag war die wahre Hölle für Draco. Überall tuschelten sie hinter seinem Rücken oder bewarfen ihn sogar während der Stunden mit Papierkügelchen, die dann meist irgendwelche lächerlichen oder übertriebenen SM-Darstellungen enthielten. Und er hatte wirklich mal geglaubt, dass Zauberer zumindest auf sexueller Ebene toleranter waren als Muggel.

Der einzige Lichtblick an diesem Tag war die zweite Doppelstunde, Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor. Harry einfach nur zu sehen, gab Draco die Kraft, die er brauchte, um das Verhalten der Mitglieder seines Hauses durchzustehen. Wie hatte McGonagall noch vor der Sortierungszeremonie in der ersten Klasse gesagt? Euer Haus wird gleichsam eure Familie sein, solange ihr in Hogwarts seid. Tja, offensichtlich nur solange man sich nicht in einen unbequemen Mitschüler verliebte.

Die kurzen Momente, die er während des Mittagessens bei Harry sein konnte, gaben Draco die Kraft, den Rest des Tages durchzustehen. Immerhin hatten sie sich gleich nach der letzten Stunde verabredet, diesmal in der Bibliothek und darauf freute Draco sich.

Doch der Nachmittagsunterricht zog sich schleppend dahin und nicht nur wegen Geschichte der Zauberei. Denn auch ein paar von den Hufflepuffs beteiligten sich nun an den Hänseleien und am Getuschel und dieser trottelige Geist von einem Lehrer schien es nicht mal zu hören.

Aber irgendwann war auch diese Tortur endlich vorbei. Draco hatte in Nullkommanichts seine Sachen zusammengepackt und war schon aus dem Klassenzimmer, als ihn ein jüngerer Slytherin, der offensichtlich hier im Gang gewartet hatte, plötzlich ansprach und ein Pergament übergab. Stirnrunzelnd las er die Nachricht. Warum sollte er denn sofort zu Snape? Naja, je schneller er es hinter sich brachte, um so eher konnte er zu Harry.

Also rannte Draco nach unten in die Kerker und zu Snapes Büro. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte er etwas außer Atem.

„Die Erziehung, die Mr. Potter Ihnen angedeihen lässt, scheint mir kontraproduktiv, Mr. Malfoy. Das ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass Sie mein Büro betreten ohne anzuklopfen.", murmelte Snape kalt, sodass Draco ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Setzen Sie sich. Es geht um Ihren letzten Test."

„Ich weiß, ich bin wahrscheinlich durchgefallen, aber...", begann Draco, während er sich setzte.

„Mit fliegenden Fahnen.", unterbrach ihn Snape und sah ihn nun eindringlich an. „Genau wie beim letzten Test drei Wochen zuvor. Sie haben sonst nur die besten Noten bei mir, Malfoy und wenn Ihre... Beziehung zu Potter Ihre Leistungen weiterhin derart herunter drückt, werde ich den Schulleiter erneut ersuchen, es zu unterbinden und Sie können sicher sein, dass er mir diesmal zustimmt. Und jetzt gehen wir den Test gemeinsam durch."

Draco sah nun ziemlich blass aus. Es durfte einfach nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein, was sie in der letzten Nacht erduldet hatten. „Bitte, Professor. Das hat nichts mit Harry zu tun. Ich habe sehr viel gelernt für diese Tests, aber... irgendwie... ich weiß auch nicht. Mir fiel dann einfach nichts ein, als ich auf die Fragen geschaut habe... wie eine Blockade. Könnten wir den Test nicht ein anderes Mal durchgehen? Ich bin... Ich habe einen Termin."

„Wenn dieser Termin nicht bei einem Lehrer stattfindet und auch kein Quidditch Training ist, werden Sie ihn wohl ausfallen lassen müssen. Da heute meines Wissens kein Quidditch Training ist und nach Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck auch kein anderer Lehrer auf Sie wartet... hier ist Ihr Testergebnis. Es gibt keine Sonderbehandlung, Malfoy, nur weil du dich entschieden hast, Harry Potters Sklave zu werden."

Bei den letzten Worten zuckte Draco zusammen, als wäre er geschlagen worden und lief feuerrot an. Jetzt war mehr als eindeutig, dass Snape ihn und seine Entscheidung verachtete, was der Zaubertränkelehrer in der Nacht zuvor noch gut verborgen hatte. „Darf ich Harry wenigstens Bescheid geben?", fragte Draco leise.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs flog die Tür ins Schloss und Snape begann einfach mit Draco die falsch beantworteten, und das waren alle, Fragen durchzugehen. Dracos Frage war damit ja auch mehr als deutlich beantwortet.

Erst nach fast einer Stunde waren sie endlich fertig und Draco durfte seine Notizen zusammenpacken. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe, Professor.", murmelte er, obwohl er wusste, dass diese Nachhilfestunden nach missglückten Tests von seinem Vater angeordnet waren und nicht auf Freundlichkeit des Lehrers beruhten.

Den ganzen Weg zur Bibliothek kreisten Dracos Gedanken immer zwischen zwei Punkten hin und her, bis ihm selbst schon ganz schwindlig wurde. Würde Harry es verstehen oder ihn einfach bestrafen, weil er sich verspätet hatte? Auf wackligen Beinen ging Draco zu der versteckten Stelle, die sie als Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten.

Harry war noch da und schrieb an seinen Hausaufgaben. Was sollte er nur tun? Vielleicht konnte er ihn milder stimmen, indem er sich benahm, wie es Harry gefiel? Langsam ging Draco auf ihn zu, sah sich dabei immer wieder unsicher um. Neben Harrys Stuhl sank er dann auf die Knie und wartete... und wartete ... und wartete.

Dracos Knie schmerzten nach einigen Minuten und Harry hatte noch immer nicht reagiert. Panik schlich sich in sein Herz. Irgendwann würde sicher auch hier jemand vorbeikommen. Aber vielleicht war Harry auch so wütend, dass genau das die Strafe sein sollte? Andererseits war Harry vielleicht so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er Dracos Ankunft gar nicht bemerkt hatte und somit auch nicht reagieren konnte?

Kurz bevor er vollends in Panik geraten oder einfach wieder aufgestanden wäre, kam Harrys Hand in sein Sichtfeld und hob sanft sein Kinn an.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er nur ruhig. Doch genau diese Ruhe jagte einen Schauer über Dracos Rücken.

„Snape hat mich zu sich gerufen, Herr", flüsterte Draco. „Er wollte mit mir den letzten Test durchgehen, den ich vergeigt habe und er hat... mir nicht gestattet Euch eine Nachricht zu schicken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe, Herr."

„Wie kannst du mich enttäuschen, wenn du keine Schuld trägst, Süßer? Wenn du keine Chance hattest, mich zu benachrichtigen, kann ich dich auch nicht bestrafen.", murmelte Harry nur und nahm seine Hand weg. „Steh wieder auf und mach deine Hausaufgaben."

Erleichtert stand Draco auf und stöhnte dabei leise, weil seine Knie schmerzten. Dann beeilte er sich Papier und Feder herauszuholen und mit seinen Arithmantikhausaufgaben zu beginnen. „Er verachtet mich", murmelte er leise.

„Das war doch zu erwarten, Draco.", erwiderte Harry und sah auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf bei Dracos fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Snape hasst mich, weil er unter meinem Vater und dessen Freunden während seiner Schulzeit gelitten hat. Deshalb behandelt er mich so ungerecht. Und deshalb ist es kein Wunder, dass er dich dafür verachtet, dich mir zu unterwerfen. Ignorier ihn einfach, mach deine Hausaufgaben, streng dich bei den Tests mehr an, sei aufmerksam im Unterricht und es wird vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm."

„Ich dachte, er kann dich... EUCH.. Ich dachte, er kann Euch einfach nur nicht leiden, Herr." Unsicher schielte er zu Harry, wie der den Patzer aufgenommen hatte. Doch Harry lächelte nur leicht und Draco atmete erleichtert auf. „Er wird garantiert meinem Vater schreiben.", murmelte er dann und starrte zu dem kleinen farbigen Fenster hinaus, an dem sie saßen. Wolkenfetzen trieben am Himmel entlang. Wahrscheinlich würde es ein Gewitter geben... und das nicht nur am Himmel, wenn sein Vater hier auftauchte.

-

To be continued...


	6. Regeln und deren Konsequenzen

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Sorry erstmal an alle, die das große Treffen Draco/Lucius erwarten... das gibt's erst im nächsten Kapitel...

Ich finde, ich muss mal genauer auf die Grundlagen bzw. Grundfesten der Beziehung der beiden eingehen...

* * *

**Regeln und deren Konsequenzen**

-

Eigentlich hatte Draco im Moment lernen wollen. Denn keinesfalls sollte Snape die Genugtuung bekommen, wegen einer weiteren schlechten Note in Zaubertränke zu Dumbledore zu rennen und die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Harry zu unterbinden. Oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

Doch im Moment starrte Draco mit einem sanften Lächeln auf ein Stück Pergament, das seine und Harrys Unterschrift unter einer langen Liste von Regeln enthielt. Er konnte sie natürlich auswendig, vorwärts, rückwärts, wahllos durcheinander... mit weniger hatte Harry sich nicht zufrieden gegeben.

Doch noch immer betrachtete er das Pergament gern, rief sich in Erinnerung, wie sie die Regeln aufgestellt hatten.

Harry hatte hier am Schreibtisch gesessen, während er (Draco) neben ihm auf dem Boden gesessen hatte, den Kopf an Harrys Oberschenkel gelehnt und die Hand, die immer wieder sanft durch sein Haar strich, genießend.

Das Kratzen der Feder auf dem Pergament war zwischendurch immer wieder das einzig hörbare Geräusch gewesen. Dann herrschte Stille, bis Harry eine weitere Regel nannte und, nachdem Draco zugestimmt hatte, kam wieder das Kratzen.

Sie hielten auf diese Weise fest, was eigentlich sowieso schon Standard war in ihrer Beziehung und doch errötete Draco bei einigen Regeln immer wieder aufs Neue. Er wusste genau, wie er Harry anzusprechen hatte und machte auch nur noch selten Fehler. Doch es als Regel zu hören und später schwarz auf gelb zu sehen, war doch noch etwas anderes gewesen.

Der Sklave spricht seinen Herrn immer mit ‚Herr' an und verwendet ausschließlich die zweite Person Plural, um sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

-

Rückblick

„Herr?"

Harry schrieb noch zu Ende, ehe er auf Draco reagierte. „Was ist, mein Süßer?", fragte er und Draco hörte das Lächeln aus Harrys Worten heraus, ohne aufsehen zu müssen.

„Darf ich noch eine Regel für den Herrn vorschlagen, Herr?", fragte Draco leise, ohne sich sonst irgendwie zu bewegen. „Sie würde beide Regeln einschränken, aber... bitte, Herr. Ich brauche eine Sicherheit..." Nun sah er doch auf und in Harrys fragende Augen.

Harry zögerte nicht lange, sondern griff ihm unter die Arme und im nächsten Moment saß Draco auf seinem Schoß und hatte die Feder in der Hand. „Dann schreib sie dazu... und lies anschließend alle drei vor."

„Aber... Aber wollt Ihr sie nicht zuerst hören, Herr?", fragte Draco unsicher. Doch da Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte, fing er an zu schreiben. Die Nervosität war ihm sicher anzusehen, als er die Feder wieder weglegte und noch einmal kurz über die Schulter zu Harry sah. Dann las er leise die drei Regeln vor, die jetzt unter Herr standen:

„Der Herr darf alles."

„Der Herr muss gar nichts."

„Der Herr verspricht... keinen Befehl und keine Strafe, die einmal ausgesprochen wurde, zurückzunehmen.. aus welchem Grund auch immer."

Draco ließ das Pergament sinken und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Harry beide Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest an sich drückte. „Ich verspreche es, mein Herz. Solange du mir gehörst, werde ich dir die Konsequenz geben, die du brauchst... immer.", wisperte er und Draco fühlte den Atem des anderen an seinem Hals entlang tanzen. „Erzähl mir, warum..."

Seufzend lehnte Draco sich zurück gegen Harrys Brust, genoss die warmen Hände, die nun seinen Körper erkundeten und die er, obwohl er sich dadurch schwer konzentrieren konnte, nicht wegschieben wollte, selbst wenn er gedurft hätte.

„Ich bin mein ganzes Leben lang verwöhnt worden.", begann er dann zu erzählen. „Wenn ich etwas haben wollte, bekam ich es auch. Wenn ich etwas nicht tun wollte, gaben meine Eltern nach. Selbst ihre Erziehungsversuche waren jämmerlich. Mein Vater mag mir gegenüber in der Öffentlichkeit streng auftreten, aber er war es nie. Wurde ich wegen irgendetwas ohne Abendessen zu Bett geschickt, kam meine Mutter oder ein Hauself und brachte mir etwas in mein Zimmer. Hatte ich mal Hausarrest und ein Freund kam vorbei oder wir wurden eingeladen, war die Strafe sofort zu Ende, um nicht als Tyrann dazustehen oder so."

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, mein süßer Engel...", murmelte Harry und kniff in eine von Dracos Brustwarzen. „So werde ich garantiert nie mit dir sein." Er vergnügte sich eine Weile mit Dracos willigem Körper und ließ erst wieder ab, als dieser nur noch wimmernd in seinen Armen hing. Dann setzte Harry sich mit ihm auf und nahm wieder die Feder zur Hand, las nochmal alle Regeln, die sie niedergeschrieben hatten, bevor er schwungvoll seine Unterschrift darunter setzte.

„Schlaf drüber... und wenn du dir sicher bist, unterschreib es.", flüsterte Harry.

„Ich bin aber jetzt schon sicher, Herr..."

„Nein...", entschied Harry und nahm Draco die Feder wieder aus der Hand. „Jetzt bist du erregt und hoffst auf mehr, was du aber nicht bekommen wirst. Also schlaf darüber und lies morgen noch einmal genau durch, was hier steht und entscheide dann, ob du damit leben kannst."

-

Draco strich sacht mit einem Finger über seine Unterschrift direkt neben Harrys. Er war sich nie zuvor so sicher gewesen und Harry fragte auch immer wieder nach, ob er noch immer sicher war, ob er eine bestimmte Behandlung sicher wollte und vor allem, ob er sich zwingen lassen wollte. Denn nichts anderes enthielt die dritte Regel.

Und Draco war froh, dass Harry sich daran hielt, dass er ihn zwang, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Denn meistens waren seine Ängste einfach nur simple Feigheit, etwas neues auszuprobieren und dann war es an Harry ihm zu helfen, sie zu überwinden, die Grenzen in sich niederzureißen und gemeinsam einen weiteren Schritt zu gehen.

-

Rückblick

„Draco! Komm auf der Stelle wieder hier her!"

Es war nicht besonders laut. Harry wurde eigentlich niemals laut. Er konnte seiner Stimme auch so Kraft verleihen. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst gehorchte Draco nicht, sondern rutschte nur kopfschüttelnd weiter von seinem Herrn weg.

„Ich kann das nicht tun. Bitte, Herr."

„Zwing mich nicht, dich zu holen, Draco!"

Doch alles, woran Draco denken konnte, war, wie eklig es wäre. Harry konnte doch unmöglich ernsthaft verlangen, dass er den Penis des anderen in den Mund nahm. Das war einfach unvorstellbar.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war Harry bei ihm, drehte ihn wortlos auf den Bauch und begann mit der flachen Hand dessen nackten Hintern zu bearbeiten.

„Willst du mir gehören, Draco?", fragte Harry, als der andere bereits zu einem schluchzenden Häufchen Elend reduziert war.

„Ja, Herr.", antwortete Draco sofort und schrie auf, als gleich wieder Schläge auf seinen Hintern einprasselten.

„Und wenn ich verlange, dass du zu mir kommen sollst, was tust du dann?", fragte Harry nach einigen Minuten weiter und streichelte über Dracos bereits feuerroten Hintern.

„Ich... Ich komme sofort zu Euch und knie vor Euch, Herr." Wieder folgte auf die Antwort ein Schlägeregen, der, wenn das überhaupt ging, noch schlimmer war, als die vorherigen.

„Willst du mir gehören, Draco?", fragte Harry erneut und Draco schluchzte im ersten Moment nur laut auf, zitterte am ganzen Körper. Dennoch war sein „Ja, Herr." erstaunlich fest und es war zu sehen, dass er auf weitere Schläge wartete.

Unsicher sah er auf, als Harry ihm nur mit sanfter Unterstützung half sich zu erheben. Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ließ Draco sich dann an der Hand nehmen und in sein Badezimmer führen. Er war völlig passiv und weinte noch immer, als er bereits mit Harry unter der Dusche stand. Der Schwamm in seiner Hand fühlte sich irgendwie nicht echt an, als Harrys Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten und ihn sanft, aber unerbittlich auf die Knie drückten.

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Wasch mich so gründlich es dir notwendig erscheint. Aber bevor wir das Bad verlassen, werde ich in deinem süßen Mund einen Höhepunkt haben."

Draco schüttelte heftig den Kopf und seine mittlerweile nassen Haare flogen nur so um seinen Kopf herum. „Das ist widerlich... unbeschreiblich... grauenhaft... und eklig...", wimmerte er nur und ließ den Schwamm fallen, rollte sich zu Harrys Füßen zusammen.

Im nächsten Moment kniete Harry neben ihm und drehte ihn in der engen Kabine auf den Rücken. „Nichts an mir oder dir ist eklig, geschweige denn widerlich...", erklärte er ernst und streichelte die Innenseiten von Dracos Oberschenkeln. „Mir auf diese Art zu dienen solltest du als Chance sehen, mich auf eine weitere Art zu verwöhnen. Für mich... ist es eine weitere Möglichkeit dich zu quälen... oder dich zu belohnen."

Draco starrte einfach nur fassungslos an sich herunter, als Harry sich langsam über ihn beugte und er dann plötzlich zum ersten Mal eine Zunge an seinen intimsten Körperteilen spürte.

„Siehst du? Ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, mein Herz.", wisperte Harry später und küsste Draco zärtlich, sodass dieser sich selbst in Harrys Mund schmecken konnte. „Lass dir Zeit..."

Draco seufzte nur, als er schon wieder den Schwamm in der Hand hatte und Harry es sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden bequem machte.

-

Draco lächelte in sich hinein und musste noch immer über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als er daran dachte, dass sie sicher über eine Stunde unter der Dusche verbracht hatten, ehe er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte, Harry mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen. Anschließend hatte er in den Armen des anderen gelegen und sich sicherlich tausendfach entschuldigt für sein absolut albernes Verhalten.

Doch Harry hatte ihn einfach mit ins Bett genommen und tröstend im Arm gehalten. „Ich halte meine Versprechen. Ich verlange nichts unmögliches von dir... aber was ich verlange, wirst du auch tun."

„Ja, Herr..." Was hätte er auch anderes darauf sagen sollen?

-

To be continued...


	7. Vater und Sohn

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews.

Zu ein paar Fragen:

araglas16: Danke für die vielen Reviews (obwohl ich zwischendurch eher den Eindruck hatte, es wären Flames... aber gut). Zu einer deiner Fragen.. (Warum Harry beim Aufstellen der Regeln auf Dracos Zustimmung wartet) Vielleicht kommt es nicht so gut raus, aber das ganze ist eine einverständliche Beziehung. Deshalb würde Harry nicht auf einer Regel bestehen, mit der sich Draco absolut unwohl fühlt... Und sadistisch bin ich doch schon die ganze Zeit

duivel: Es macht Harry natürlich Spaß gemein zu sein, weil er sadistisch veranlagt ist. Aber immer nur quälen ist ja auch langweilig, oder? ;-)

Lady-Dione: Ich bin eigentlich auch hoffnungslos romantisch. Einer der Gründe warum es nicht mehr ganz so heftig ist, obwohl es natürlich nebenbei immer noch genauso ist, wie am Anfang.. Ich beschreib es nur nicht mehr so genau

angelus azrael: Danke für das Kompliment. :o)

DracoTheFerret: Ich hoffe, ich bin schnell genug. Aber dieses Kapitel enthält viel Dialog und das ist nicht unbedingt meine starke Seite...

Ok... genug gelabert. Auf geht's mit Kapitel 7...

**

* * *

Vater und Sohn**

„DU HATTEST KEIN RECHT DAZU! Es hat dich früher nie interessiert und jetzt spielst du dich plötzlich als der große Retter und Erzieher auf. Dabei weißt du überhaupt nichts! Harry liebt mich im Gegensatz zu dir zumindest genug, um mein Verhalten zu korrigieren… ganz egal wer vielleicht alles zuschaut. Wohingegen du immer nur so getan hast als ob, damit dich niemand für schwach hält…"

Harry stand wie angewurzelt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und hörte sich Dracos wütende Rede an, dessen Stimme sich fast überschlagen hatte zu Anfang und nun einfach nur noch Verachtung ausdrückte. Neugierig sah er sich um.

Hier saßen ziemlich viele Slytherins herum, die so taten, als würden sie lesen oder spielen und doch war offensichtlich, dass sie lauschten und ihm hin und wieder böse Blicke zuwarfen.

Mittlerweile ging er ohne Tarnumhang im Kerker ein und aus, auch wenn das vielen sauer aufstieß. In der korrekten Annahme, dass er ihn sowieso nicht abhalten konnte, hatte Professor Dumbledore es gestattet - unter der Voraussetzung, dass er nicht über Nacht blieb, sondern zur Sperrstunde in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Mehr als einmal hatten sie natürlich auch diese Regel schon gebrochen.

„Ich bin dein Vater!", kam es plötzlich aus dem Zimmer, „Und damit habe ich das Recht mich einzumischen. Ich will, dass du dich von Potter fernhältst."

„Versuch doch, es zu verbieten. In zwei Wochen bin ich volljährig und dann kannst du mich mal kreuzweise!", hallte Dracos Stimme aus seinem Zimmer und Harry fragte sich, warum sie die Tür offen gelassen hatten. Immerhin lag ein Dämpfungszauber auf dem Zimmer, der so aber natürlich nutzlos war.

Plötzlich war das klatschende Geräusch einer Hand auf nackter Haut zu hören und im nächsten Moment Dracos höhnische Stimme: „Das nennst du eine Strafe? Vielleicht solltest du dir von Harry zeigen lassen, wie man das richtig macht…"

Das wurde eindeutig langsam zu viel. Zumindest sollten die beiden die Tür schließen. Harry ging schnell ins Zimmer. „Du solltest nicht so mit deinem Vater re……den" Er starrte Draco an und musste sich zwingen den Mund wieder zu schließen.

Mit gesenktem Blick und roten Wangen fuhr sich Draco durch den kurzen Stoppelhaarschnitt, der noch um einiges kürzer war, als zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres. „Er hat mich mit einem Haarschneidezauber erwischt….", murmelte er nur zur Erklärung und starrte auf die langen, blonden Haarsträhnen, die auf dem Boden um ihn herum lagen. „Es tut mir leid, Herr… Ich weiß wie sehr Euch die langen Haare gefallen haben."

„Hör gefälligst auf ihn so zu nennen. Du bist ein Malfoy! NIEMAND ist dein Herr!", donnerte sein Vater sofort los.

Doch Draco ignorierte ihn einfach und sah Harry unsicher an. Der schloss erstmal endlich die Tür, damit das Weitere unter sechs Augen bzw. Ohren blieb. „Sie werden wieder wachsen, Engel.", wisperte Harry und ging auf Draco zu. Doch dessen Vater griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn grob zur Seite.

„Lass deine die Finger von meinem Sohn, Potter. Ich will, dass du dich von ihm fernhältst. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einen Schwächling aus ihm machst. Ich werde Dumbledore sagen, dass er das unterbinden soll, oder ich nehme Draco von der Schule."

Harry konnte nur innerlich den Kopf schütteln. Merkte Lucius Malfoy denn nicht, wie egoistisch seine Worte waren? Alles was ihn interessierte, war sein eigener Ruf, was andere vielleicht von ihm dachten. Dracos Gefühle waren ihm offensichtlich vollkommen egal und das konnte Harry, der sich immer nach seinem Vater gesehnt hatte, absolut nicht nachvollziehen.

„Ich mache nichts aus Draco, was er nicht will und er ist ganz sicher kein Schwächling.", murmelte Harry und sah den wütenden Magier vor sich ruhig an. „Zumindest nicht mehr.", fügte er hinzu.

„Was soll das heißen? Mein Sohn war nie ein Schwächling. Er..."

„Er hat sich nur hinter seinen beiden Gorillas versteckt und andere fertig gemacht, solange er überlegen war... und wenn er allein war, ist er regelmäßig davongelaufen. Ich kann mehrere Begebenheiten aufzählen, wenn Sie möchten, angefangen im ersten Schuljahr. Er war ein kleiner Feigling, der auf Schwächeren herumgetrampelt ist und sich sonst hinter seinen Freunden versteckt hat. Aber solches Verhalten befürworten Sie sicherlich, nicht wahr, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy Senior drehte sich einfach nur zu seinem Sohn um. „Weißt du, dass er so von dir denkt?", fragte er neugierig und es war offensichtlich, dass er glaubte, jetzt könne Draco nicht mehr an Harry festhalten.

„Ich war so. Ja... und sicherlich wäre ich noch immer so ein Feigling, wenn Harry mich nicht endlich ein wenig erzogen hätte.", meinte Draco und sah seinen Vater fest an. „Außerdem weiß ich jetzt, wie es ist, auf der anderen Seite zu stehen und ständig gehänselt zu werden. Das wünsche ich niemandem und deshalb würde ich es auch nie wieder machen, egal aus welchem Grund."

Er ging zu Harry und nahm dessen Hand. Dann drehte er den Kopf zu seinem Vater. „Ich liebe Harry und es geht nur uns beide und niemanden sonst etwas an, wie wir diese Liebe ausleben wollen. Versuch uns zu trennen oder mich von der Schule zu nehmen... und du bist die längste Zeit mein Vater gewesen. Ich bin in zwei Wochen wieder hier, wenn du mich nicht mehr abhalten kannst und das Schulgeld für das letzte Jahr kratze ich auch irgendwie zusammen. Entweder akzeptierst du mich, wie ich bin oder du lässt es bleiben und gehst."

Dracos Vater starrte seinen Sohn vollkommen verdattert an. Ganz offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand so mit ihm sprach. Doch so schnell gab Lucius Malfoy nicht auf. „Und woher willst du wissen, dass er deine Gefühle erwidert?", fragte er nach. „Draco... Am Ende genießt Potter es einfach nur, seinen Erzfeind vor sich auf dem Boden zu sehen... bettelnd, wimmernd... Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht? Dass er nur ein willenloses Spielzeug aus seinem Lieblingsfeind machen will?"

Draco wurde blass. Allerdings nicht, weil er seinem Vater glaubte, sondern weil er schon wieder vor Zorn kochte. Doch bevor er ein weiteres Mal aus der Haut fahren konnte, ging die Tür erneut schwungvoll auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Mit rauschenden Gewändern kam eine Frau ins Zimmer gestürmt, orientierte sich kurz und kam dann auf die beiden Jungen zu, riss Draco regelrecht von Harry weg und in ihre Arme.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Sohn?", fragte sie sichtlich besorgt.

„Mutter... Bitte lass mich wieder los.", murmelte Draco nur, machte aber keine Anstalten sich von sich aus von seiner Mutter zu lösen. Es war einfach zu selten, dass er ihr nah sein konnte.

Narzissa Malfoy tat ihrem Sohn den Gefallen und trat einen Schritt zurück, lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dann strich sie ihm mit einem bedauernden Seufzen durch die kurzen Haare. „Es hat dir sehr gut gestanden... Aber sie werden wieder wachsen und dann gebe ich dir einen Zauber, der verhindert, dass jemand dir ohne dein Einverständnis die Haare verändert..."

„Mutter", murmelte Draco nur und trat wieder an sie heran, um sich dicht an sie zu drücken. „Heißt das etwa...?"

„Ja, Drachenkind. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du liebst und der dich genauso liebt."

Harry hatte Mutter und Sohn nur schweigend und sichtlich erleichtert beobachtet. Doch nun wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem dritten Malfoy im Raum zu und der schien vor Wut zu kochen.

„Narzissa...", zischte Lucius.

Doch seine Frau unterbrach ihren Mann und fixierte ihn mit blitzenden Augen. „Nein, Lucius! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du unseren einzigen Sohn von uns wegtreibst. Bekomm deine Homophobie endlich in den Griff. Draco bleibt dein Sohn, ob er nun schwul ist oder nicht."

Lucius Malfoy stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Zimmer.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Draco. Dein Vater muss sich nur mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass du mit einem Jungen zusammen bist und das schafft er sicherlich. Ich denke, seine Abneigung gegen eure Spiele sind nur vorgeschoben.", erklärte Narzissa und lächelte auch Harry freundlich an.

„Aber was ist, wenn ich kein Spiel möchte? Wenn ich das richtig möchte und für immer?", fragte Draco leise.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht zulassen würde, Engel", mischte sich Harry nun doch wieder ein. „Ich werde immer aufpassen, dass du dich nicht in dem Spiel verlierst... dass du immer deinen eigenen Willen und deine Persönlichkeit behältst." Es war eindeutig nicht nur eine Aussage für Draco, sondern auch ein Versprechen an dessen Mutter und sie nickte ihm auch zu, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Ich hab dich lieb, mein Schatz.", murmelte Dracos Mutter lächelnd und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Stirn. „Wir sehen uns, wenn du Ferien hast. Ist ja nicht mehr so lange hin. Viel Spaß bis dahin und viel Glück euch beiden." Mit einem Lächeln folgte sie ihrem Mann aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Harry in eine Ecke des Zimmers, holte einen Stuhl und stellte ihn in die Mitte, setzte sich. Erst dann sah er Draco an, der offensichtlich jede Bewegung mit einem unguten Gefühl beobachtet hatte. „Komm her zu mir, Draco."

„Du hast dich heute unmöglich benommen.", erklärte Harry, als Draco sichtlich nervös vor ihm stand. „Du hast deinen Vater angeschrieen, ihn verhöhnt und ausgelacht. Kurz.. du hast dich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten... und noch dazu hast du die Tür offen gelassen, sodass es jedes Mitglied deines Hauses deutlich hören konnte."

„Es tut mir leid, aber..."

„Es wird dir leid tun.", unterbrach Harry und öffnete Dracos Hose, zog sie samt Unterhose herunter. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und zog Dracos Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche, drückte ihn dem nun sichtlich zitternden Jungen in die Hand. „Du hast dich wie ein kleiner Junge aufgeführt, also wirst du auch aussehen wie ein kleiner Junge. So lautet die Regel und du brauchst gar nicht zum Betteln ansetzen."

Mit Tränen in den Augen fuhr Draco durch die Haare um seinen Penis. Es war gerade wieder so schön nachgewachsen und er hatte sich darüber gefreut. Doch nun richtete er seinen Zauberstab darauf und sprach mit erstickter Stimme den Enthaarungszauber.

Wortlos nahm Harry ihm den Zauberstab wieder ab und zog ihn sich über den Schoß, um ihm den Hintern zu versohlen. Als er merkte, wie sich Draco nicht mehr nur ausschließlich vor Schmerz unter den Schlägen wand, hörte Harry kurz auf. „Hab einen Orgasmus und ich fange anschließend mit dem Stock nochmal neu an.", drohte er nur und machte weiter, nachdem Draco genickt hatte.

Als Draco schon nicht mehr schreien konnte, sondern nur noch wimmernd da hing, hörte Harry wieder auf und stellte ihn neben sich. „Geh und denk darüber nach, was du jetzt tun solltest.", meinte er nur und deutete auf eine Ecke im Zimmer. Sofort ging Draco hinüber, seine Hose hatte er ziemlich schnell verloren gehabt zu Beginn der Strafe, und drückte sein Gesicht in die Ecke.

Erst eine Stunde später ging Harry hinüber und nahm seinen Schatz in den Arm. „Ich nehme an, du weißt jetzt, was du tun solltest?", fragte er leise, während er Draco den Pullover und das Hemd auch noch auszog.

„Ich... Ich schreibe meinem Vater einen Brief und entschuldige mich", murmelte Draco leise und ließ sich von Harry ins Badezimmer führen. Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und schrieb diesen Brief, sein schmerzendes Hinterteil eine gute Erinnerung, wie er sich auszudrücken hatte.

Nachdem er fertig war, zeigte er Harry das Ergebnis und strahlte richtig, als der ihn daraufhin anlächelte.

„Schick ihn am Besten gleich ab, mein Süßer... und anschließend habe ich eine viel bessere Verwendung für dein vorlautes Mundwerk."

Es war zu süß anzusehen, wie Draco sich so schnell es ging anzog, während sein Gesicht die Farbe seines Hinterteils annahm. Die restliche Nacht würde sehr spaßig werden...

**-**

To be continued...

A/N: Es gibt erstmal nur noch ein weiteres Kapitel... Es sei denn ich habe noch einen genialen Geistesblitz... ;o) (oder jemand hat noch eine gute Idee und teil sie mir mit... Vorsichtig auf lila Knopf deut.. ;o) )


	8. Party

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. Und das hier ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel... Meine Muse meinte doch, dass sie mir nochmal einen Besuch abstatten muss... :o)

* * *

**Party**

**- **

Die Umgebung Hogwarts sah einfach atemberaubend aus. Der Frühling neigte sich dem Ende entgegen und überall fing es an zu blühen - und das in allen nur erdenklichen Farben. Denn hier wuchsen auch magische Pflanzen, die kaum ein Sterblicher je sah. Es war nicht so besonders warm, aber das war es ja in dieser Gegend Schottlands selten.

Draco sah von dieser Pracht wenig. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, wo Harry ihn wohl hinführte. Sicher, sie gingen nach Hogsmeade, das wusste er sehr wohl. Aber Harry war sehr reserviert und geheimnisvoll gewesen über das genaue Ziel des Ausflugs und am Ende hatte er einfach den Herrn rausgekehrt und Draco den Mund verboten.

Das Dorf war mal wieder von Einheimischen und Schülern überfüllt, die Süßes oder jede Menge Scherzartikel kauften. Sie lachten und unterhielten sich, wie es Schüler nunmal taten. Nur wenige und ausschließlich Slytherins lästerten noch über Harrys Beziehung mit Draco. Aber das hatten sie gelernt zu ignorieren.

Sie bogen in eine nicht mehr so überfüllte Seitenstraße ein, an deren Ende sich ein kleines Wirtshaus befand. Über der Tür hing ein altes Holzschild, auf dem der Kopf eines wilden Ebers zu sehen war. Harry trat ohne zu zögern durch die Tür und zog Draco einfach mit in den Eberkopf, so hieß das Wirtshaus.

Sofort verzog Draco das Gesicht. Der Schankraum war schmutzig, verraucht und stank nach einem nicht definierbaren Tier. Die Fenster waren so dreckig, dass kaum Tageslicht durch sie hereinfallen konnte und der Raum wurde stattdessen von Kerzenstummeln erhellt, die auf roh und klobig aussehenden Holztischen standen.

Harry ging zur Theke und sah den Mann dahinter nur auffordernd an. Dieser Kerl war so fett und hässlich, dass Draco sich sofort unwohl fühlte. Ohne dass ein Wort gesprochen worden wäre, bekam Harry einen Schlüssel und zog Draco zu einer Tür hinter der eine Treppe in den ersten Stock führte.

Oben betraten sie ein Zimmer, in dem sich nur ein Bett, ein wacklig aussehender Tisch und ein Stuhl befanden. Es sah insgesamt so schäbig und heruntergekommen aus, dass Draco unwillkürlich befürchtete, sich irgendeine Krankheit zu holen, wenn er etwas berührte.

„So, mein Engel. Ich denke, es ist Zeit dir zu sagen, was wir hier wollen.", sprach Harry endlich und Draco ließ sich von dem größeren umarmen, sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Wir haben zwar schon vor ein paar Tagen deinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Aber ich finde, du hast eine richtige Party verdient." Harry beugte sich dicht an Dracos Ohr und wisperte: „Und du wirst die Hauptattraktion sein."

Das Strahlen wich langsam von Dracos Gesicht und er starrte Harry geschockt an. „Aber..." Sie hatten mal darüber gesprochen und er war interessiert gewesen. Aber doch nicht an so einem Ort, mit Gott weiß wem. „Bitte nicht... nicht hier..."

„Du hast kein Mitspracherecht dabei, Süßer", erklärte Harry und schob Draco von sich. „Ich geh jetzt die Gäste begrüßen. Wenn ich wieder hier bin, will ich dich nur mit deiner Unterhose und diesem hier bekleidet finden." Er legte ein schwarzes Halsband auf den Tisch, wie Muggel es wohl für ihre Hunde verwendeten. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und versiegelte den Raum mit einem personenbezogenen Zauber, sodass Draco nicht einfach verschwinden konnte, für Harry jedoch kein Hindernis entstand.

„Bitte... Ich kann das nicht, Herr.", versuchte Draco es erneut, ging zu Harry und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Doch Harry zog ihn einfach wieder auf die Beine und griff ihm in den Schritt. „Hm... Der Gedanke scheint dir aber zu gefallen.", murmelte er nur und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

Minuten verstrichen, während denen Draco sich nicht vom Fleck rührte. Im Raum nebenan wurden plötzlich Stimmen laut, tiefe Stimmen, männliche, die sich angeregt unterhielten und was das schlimmste war, Draco kannte sie überhaupt nicht.

Mit zitternden Händen begann er sich dann doch auszuziehen und legte seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen auf den Stuhl. Dass der Raum wohl zu dem Zweck geheizt war, beruhigte Draco nicht unbedingt. Als er nur noch seine Unterhose an hatte, die zu seiner Scham immer noch prall gefüllt war, griff er nach dem Halsband und sah sich nach einem Spiegel um. Ein paar Minuten später starrte er sein Spiegelbild an.

Dass Harry das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte, war Draco völlig entgangen. Erst eine Bewegung, die er nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm und zwei leise Worte, die wohl ein Zauberspruch waren, erregten seine Aufmerksamkeit. ‚caecitate punitus' - diesen Spruch kannte er gar nicht und noch während Draco versuchte, die lateinischen Worte zu übersetzen, wurde es langsam dunkler um ihn. „Die Kerze geht aus", murmelte er nur.

„Nein, Engel.. Mit der Kerze ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte Harry und kam zu ihm herüber.

Noch bevor Draco darüber in Panik geraten konnte, dass er plötzlich überhaupt nichts mehr sehen konnte, spürte er Harrys Arme um sich und hörte beruhigende Worte nah an seinem Ohr. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und blinzelte immer wieder in der Hoffnung, dass es wieder weggehen würde.

„Du wirst nicht wissen, wer dort drüben ist. Du bist jetzt blind und die Gäste haben ihre Stimmen verändert.", erklärte Harry. „Sie dürfen mit dir spielen, so viel sie wollen. Dich schlagen oder verwöhnen... Aber niemand außer mir wird dich nehmen und du wirst von keinem außer mir einen Orgasmus zulassen. Es sei denn ich gestatte es explizit."

Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper und klammerte sich Schutz suchend an Harry. „Ja, Herr", wisperte er dennoch. Er konnte es nicht so ganz glauben, wie sehr ihn allein die Aussicht auf das, was gleich geschehen würde, erregte und wie sehr er sich gleichzeitig schämte. Nur widerwillig ließ er sich von Harry wegschieben und lief wahrscheinlich nicht zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag feuerrot an, als er spürte, wie eine Leine an seinem Halsband befestigt wurde.

Mit unsicheren Schritten folgte Draco zur Tür, durchschritt sie und spürte sofort eine angenehmere Wärme im nächsten Zimmer. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass er nicht allein mit Harry war. Eine Anspannung war zu spüren und er bewegte den Kopf einen Moment, um vielleicht etwas zu hören, ein leises Geräusch, ein Atemzug... irgendetwas.

Plötzlich spürte Draco einen leichten Luftzug vor seinem Gesicht und wusste sofort, dass jemand gerade geprüft hatte, ob er tatsächlich blind war.

„Ein Hund geht aber nicht auf zwei Beinen."

Die Stimme war sehr dicht an seinem Ohr erklungen und Draco zuckte zurück. Im nächsten Moment zog jemand fest an der Leine nach unten. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung und Draco gehorchte, wenn auch wieder rot anlaufend. Zumindest konnte er auf allen vieren nicht über etwas stolpern.

Kurz darauf folgte er einem weiteren Zug an der Leine und krabbelte weiter in den Raum hinein, bis er auf einem Teppich ankam, wo er bleiben sollte. Ihm schien es eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, während er wartete und sich fragte, was wohl alles geschehen würde.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand über seinen Rücken streichen. Dann wurden es zwei, drei und immer mehr. Sie streichelten ihn, fuhren über seine Brust, den Bauch, an den Oberschenkeln entlang und schließlich auch zwischen seine Beine. In dem Moment stöhnte Draco auf und seine Arme, die schon viel früher angefangen hatten zu zittern, gaben nach.

Doch sofort schlugen ihn mindestens zwei Hände gleichzeitig auf den Hintern. „Hoch mit dir! Du bewegst dich nicht ohne Erlaubnis!", befahl eine dieser tiefen, veränderten Stimmen. Es mussten Schüler sein, dessen war sich Draco mittlerweile sicher. Ihre Hände waren nicht die von Erwachsenen, diese Hände hatten noch nie gearbeitet.

Mühsam stemmte Draco sich wieder hoch und versuchte nicht nochmal zu versagen. Aber das war gar nicht so einfach. Denn die anderen waren scheinbar darauf aus, ihn immer und immer wieder so weit zu bringen, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte. Und so dauerte es nicht lange und sein Hintern glühte durch die wiederholten Schläge rot, was natürlich unter seiner Unterhose versteckt war.

Doch plötzlich war dieses Versteck nicht mehr besonders gut, als ihm jemand eben diese Unterhose herunter zog. Sofort versuchte Draco den Händen zu entkommen, die seine brennenden Pobacken auseinander zogen.

„Ich bin es... entspann dich.", hörte er Harrys Stimme und sofort versiegte seine Gegenwehr. Draco versuchte zu gehorchen und sich zu entspannen, auch wenn er sich nun furchtbar schämte, weil die Leute um ihn her nun wirklich alles sehen konnten. Doch keiner lachte, obwohl sie doch sicher auch schon das Schleifenband sehen konnten.

Ein glitschiger Finger fuhr in ihn und Draco stöhnte erneut. Wollte Harry wirklich vor all den Zuschauern mit ihm schlafen? Draco konnte es kaum glauben. Aber dazu war er im Moment sowieso kaum noch in der Lage. Bald wurde er von drei Fingern vorsichtig gedehnt und dann riss Draco die Augen auf, auch wenn er natürlich trotzdem nichts sehen konnte. Etwas glitschiges, ziemlich großes suchte sich gerade den Weg in seinen Hintern und das war ganz eindeutig nicht Harry.

Kurz darauf entrang sich ein Schluchzen seiner Kehle, als dieses etwas anfing zu vibrieren. Im Moment noch ganz leicht und kaum spürbar, wusste Draco doch, dass es sich jederzeit ändern und ihn in ein wimmerndes, schluchzendes Häufchen Ekstase verwandeln konnte. Schon allein der Gedanke, wie er sich in wenigen Minuten verhalten würde, ließ ihn vor Scham rot anlaufen und den Kopf möglichst zwischen seinen Schultern verstecken.

Doch irgendjemandem gefiel das nicht, denn sein Kinn wurde wieder angehoben und er spürte etwas an seinen Lippen. Auch wenn er nicht sehen konnte, wusste Draco doch durch den einzigartigen Geruch, dass er Harrys Erektion vor sich hatte. Brav öffnete er den Mund und begann ihn zu verwöhnen.

„Gib dir Mühe, Kleiner... sonst stellen wir einen neuen Rekord auf, wie lange du die höchste Stufe aushalten kannst.", wisperte Harry und sofort spürte Draco als Erinnerung, wie sich die höchste Stufe anfühlte, als jemand kurz am Ende des Dildos drehte. Mehr Anfeuerung brauchte er nicht, um wirklich sein Bestes zu geben.

Noch während er beschäftigt war, wurde das Vibrieren langsam stärker und jemand bewegte den Dildo in ihm. Gleichzeitig spürte er wieder die Hände an sich, diesmal auch an seiner Erregung. Plötzlich war Harry weg und Draco fühlte sich auf den Rücken gedreht.

„Bitte... Bitte ich kann nicht mehr", hörte er jemanden wimmern und es dauerte etwas, bis in Dracos Lust umnebeltes Hirn durch drang, dass er sich selbst gehört hatte und niemanden sonst.

Fast sofort wurde der Dildo entfernt und etwas heißes stieß in ihn. Dracos Körper bäumte sich auf und er stieß einen lauten ekstatischen Schrei aus, über dem er die Worte „finite incantatem" kaum wahrnahm. Langsam erlangte er die Sehfähigkeit zurück und blickte als erstes in Harrys strahlend grüne Augen, bevor er erneut die Augen schloss und einfach Harrys langsam heftiger werdende Stöße genoss.

Draco konnte nicht sagen, wann das Band seine Erregung freigeben hatte, aber plötzlich hörte er ein leises „Jetzt" von Harry und sie fielen fast gleichzeitig über die Klippe und in den Himmel eines berauschenden Höhepunkt.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein geliebter Drache", wisperte Harry anschließend und schlang seine Arme um den nur wenig kleineren.

Draco strahlte vor sich hin. Doch plötzlich sah er sich erstaunt um. „Wo?", fragte er verdutzt, als er merkte, dass sie vollkommen allein waren. Wieso hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass die anderen verschwunden waren?

Harry grinste nur in sich hinein und am Liebsten hätte Draco ihn kurz geschüttelt und ausgefragt. Aber das wagte er dann doch nicht.

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile eng aneinander geschlungen auf diesem Teppich, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen mussten, um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

-

To be continued...


	9. Fremde Gedanken

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Aber erstmal wieder vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews. grins Tjaa... wer war das nun? War jemand da oder nicht? Fragen über Fragen... ;o) , die sich auch jemand anderes stellt.

* * *

**Fremde Gedanken**

-

Draco konnte einem manchmal wirklich leid tun, wie er jetzt schluchzend auf dem Handtuch lag. Die meisten anderen Sechstklässler, die ebenfalls am See waren und das kleine Schauspiel zuvor beobachtet hatten, ignorierten ihn jetzt.

Sicher waren das nicht nur Tränen des Schmerzes, die der schlanke Slytherin gerade vergoss. Nein, sehr wahrscheinlich schämte er sich auch und das war nur zu verständlich. Hatte Harry ihn doch gerade das erste Mal im Beisein anderer geschlagen.

Aber Draco war ja selbst Schuld. Wieso kam er auf die Idee, in Harrys Sachen herumzuschnüffeln, während der andere gerade schwimmen war?

Nur was hatte der Blonde aus Harrys Tasche gezogen? Das fragte sich sicher nicht nur einer, der es beobachtet hatte.

Die meisten wandten sich aber wieder ab und die, die es interessierte, wagten nicht zu fragen. Aber er wusste es. Immerhin hatte Harry ihn gefragt, ob er ihm helfen würde, eine Geburtstagsparty für Draco zu organisieren.

Zuerst hatte er natürlich ja gesagt. Aber als er erfahren hatte, was genau der andere Gryffindor plante, hatte er diese Zusage schnell zurück gezogen.

Wie konnte Harry überhaupt fragen, ob er bei sowas mitmachen würde? Selbst mit der Einschränkung, dass er Draco ja überhaupt nicht berühren müsse, war es einfach nur ungeheuerlich gewesen. Bei der Vorstellung, die beiden nackt zusammen zu sehen, lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter.

Sicher, er freute sich, dass Harry glücklich war und wenn das nur mit einem Jungen ging, hatte er auch kein Problem damit. Schließlich war er nicht homophob. Aber beteiligen oder auch nur im selben Raum sein, wenn sie ES taten, das wollte er garantiert nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er es nichtmal wollen, wenn er selbst homosexuell wäre.

Himmel, er wollte nichtmal dabei sein, wenn es ein anderes Heteropärchen miteinander trieb. Vielleicht machte ihn das prüde, aber das war eben nicht zu ändern.

Aber neugierig war er trotzdem. Wen hatte Harry dazu überredet mitzumachen? Oder hatte er am Ende doch einen Weg gefunden, Draco allein einen Raum voller Leute vorzugaukeln?

Denn dieses kleine Gerät, das Draco aus Harrys Hosentasche gezogen hatte und weswegen er an Ort und Stelle eine Tracht Prügel kassiert hatte, war zum Verändern der Stimme. Harry hatte es ihm erklärt.

Mit diesem Ding klang selbst ein Junge, der noch eine vorpubertäre Stimme hatte, wie ein Erwachsener und es war unmöglich, die Stimme zuzuordnen. Harry hatte es ihm vorgeführt.

Aber egal, was möglich war, wenn er zugestimmt hätte, dann hätte Draco herausgefunden, dass er dabei gewesen war, weil er wahrscheinlich jedes Mal rot angelaufen wäre, wenn der Slytherin ihm über den Weg gelaufen wäre.

Keinem anderen ging es so, zumindest war ihm nichts dergleichen aufgefallen. Also hatte Harry es vielleicht doch allein gemacht.

Gerade kam Harry wieder. Offensichtlich hatte er seine restliche Wut irgendwie anders abgebaut, denn jetzt war er sanft und vorsichtig, streichelte Draco über den Rücken und wisperte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann bewegte sich Draco und sah auf. Kurz darauf ließ er sich in den Arm nehmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry sich entschuldigt, dass er ihn hier bestraft hatte, anstatt ihn, wie sonst, in sein Zimmer zu schicken.

„Starr doch nicht so hin. Harry wird es merken und sicher nicht begeistert sein. Es reicht doch, wenn die anderen es andauernd tun."

Er drehte sich um und sah seine Begleiterin an. Sie waren seit einiger Zeit zusammen und er konnte noch immer nicht so ganz fassen, dass es wirklich so war.

„Ich starre auch viel lieber dich an.", wisperte er und zog sie in einen sanften Kuss. „Ich frage mich nur..."

„Was?"

„Wie es abgelaufen ist. Als Harry mich gefragt hat, klang es so, als könne er es nicht allein machen und nun... scheinbar hat es ja doch irgendwie geklappt.", murmelte er und sah zu, wie Harry und Draco ihre Sachen zusammen packten und dann zum Schloss hinaufgingen.

„Und es ist so unmöglich, dass er jemand anders gefunden hat, der nicht so abweisend war wie du? Nicht jeder ist so engstirnig und schüchtern, mein Herz."

„Aber es ging darum, den beiden beim Sex zuzuschauen.", empörte er sich. Er konnte sich schlicht nicht vorstellen, dass das irgendjemand freiwillig machte.

„Überhaupt nicht, als es zum Sex kam, war ich... uups."

„WAS?" Er war sich bewusst, dass seine Stimme eben sehr gequietscht, sich nahezu überschlagen hatte. „Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass du... DU mitgemacht hast?"

„Nun krieg dich wieder ein. Es ging lediglich darum, ein paar körperlose Hände zu erschaffen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich mit Draco beschäftigten. Ich bin nie näher, als drei Meter an ihm dran gewesen... na ja, bis auf einmal und da hab ich ihn nicht berührt."

„Ich fasse es nicht. Wie konntest du das tun? Und wie kannst du dich so normal verhalten, wenn du ihn siehst?" Das war doch einfach unfassbar. Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Sie hatte getan, was er abgelehnt hatte... Was er unter anderem mit einem Hinweis auf SIE abgelehnt hatte.

„Ich war neugierig... und ich bereue nicht, es getan zu haben. Es war sehr interessant, die beiden zu beobachten... Dracos Vertrauen zu sehen und... Du glaubst nicht, welcher Stolz in Harrys Augen zu sehen war. Gegen Ende wurde es dann etwas.. na ja... expliziter. Aber dann bin ich auch schon verschwunden. Ich wette, Draco weiß nicht, ob außer ihm und Harry noch jemand in dem Zimmer gewesen ist. Die zwei waren unter einem Dämpfungszauber und so hat er nicht gehört, wie ich appariert bin."

Es war nicht zu fassen, wie sehr ihre Augen bei der Erzählung leuchteten. Kein Zweifel, sie würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Er legte sich zurück und starrte in den Himmel. Das musste er erstmal verdauen.

Nach einer ganzen Weile wurde er angestupst. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Sie hatte schon ihr Buch und die Handtücher eingepackt.

„Es ist spät und außerdem wird es langsam ziemlich kühl."

„Ist gut, Herm...", murmelte er und setzte sich auf. „Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du das gemacht hast... Ich liebe dich."

„Ich weiß, Ron... Ich liebe dich doch auch."

-

To be continued...

So, das war also die Auflösung... Wahrscheinlich nicht das, was viele erwartet haben. Aber die meisten hatten schon Recht, dass Harry Draco ganz sicher nicht fremden Männern aussetzen würde.. ;-)


	10. Konsequenzen

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Hm... ja... Slash halt und... ein bissel SM. Wem das nicht zusagt, der sollte auch nicht weiter lesen.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Danke für die Reviews Leuts...

Kardia: Ich hoffe, du bist zufriedener hiermit... Immerhin war es dein Vorschlag :o)

**

* * *

Konsequenzen**

-

Das Wasser war einfach herrlich, zwar ziemlich kühl, aber doch gut genug um darin zu schwimmen, ohne sich den Tod zu holen. Fast alle Schüler der 6. Klasse von Hogwarts waren heute hier, weil sie den gesamten Nachmittag frei bekommen hatten. Sie hatten sich in kleinen Gruppen um den See verteilt, wobei die Zugehörigkeit zu einem bestimmten Haus fast immer den Ausschlag gab.

Harry schwamm gerade mit Ron und Hermine um die Wette. Der See war sehr tief und sie wussten alle, was dort unten alles zu finden war. Harry hatte seinen Freunden nach dem Trimagischen Turnier in seinem 4. Schuljahr von den Wassermenschen erzählt, die er dort getroffen hatte. Doch Sorgen, dass ihnen von diesen Wesen Gefahr drohte, machten sich die drei nicht.

Sie alberten herum, tauchten sich gegenseitig unter und merkten so gar nicht, dass sie schon fast in der Mitte des Sees waren.

Harry drehte sich um und sah zum Strand zurück. Dort hatte er Draco zurückgelassen, weil sein blonder Engel scheinbar wasserscheu war. Andererseits war er ja aber auch sonnenscheu, wie seine blasse Haut sehr deutlich zeigte. Doch ein magischer Sonnenblocker und ein böser Blick hatten ihn dann doch überredet mit zum See zu kommen.

Jetzt lag er dort im Sand und hatte sich seit Stunden nicht bewegt. Vielleicht schmollte Draco ja auch immer noch, dass er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wer bei seiner 'Party' alles mit im Eberkopf gewesen war.

Harry musste immer noch schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie oft sein Schatz davon angefangen hatte. Aber er war nicht gewillt ihm zu sagen, was genau gewesen war. Sicher würde Draco sich nur schämen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ein Mädchen und noch dazu Hermine Granger ihn nackt gesehen und auch noch in gewisser Weise mit gequält hatte.

In dem Moment, als Draco sich langsam aufsetzte und seinen Blick über den See schweifen ließ, wurde Harry gerade von Ron untergetaucht, sodass Draco glaubte unbeobachtet zu sein. Anders war auf jeden Fall nicht zu erklären, was Harry sah, als er wieder hochkam und Ron lachend vollgespritzt hatte.

Draco hatte sich zu ihren Sachen gesetzt und untersuchte sie scheinbar, auch wenn Harry aus der Entfernung nicht sicher sein konnte. Dennoch verschwand sofort das Lächeln von Harrys Gesicht und er schwamm, ohne ein Wort zu seinen Freunden, zurück zum Ufer.

Der Stimmenverzerrer war noch in seiner Hosentasche, wie Harry gerade siedendheiß eingefallen war.

Am Ufer angekommen, verfinsterte sich Harrys Gesicht, als er das kleine Gerät in Dracos Hand liegen sah.

"Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, was du da tust?", fragte er mit nur mühsam unterdrückter Wut und bemerkte zufrieden, dass Draco erschrocken zusammenzuckte und versuchte, seinen Fund in der sofort geschlossenen Hand zu verstecken.

"Nichts", kam von dem auf frischer Tat ertappten und das ließ Harry nur spöttisch lächeln. Er streckte die Hand aus und wartete, dass Draco ihm gab, was er genommen hatte.

Der Blonde wurde rot und schluckte unsicher, dann legte er das Ding in Harrys Hand. "Ich... Ich geh in mein Zimmer.", murmelte er mit gesenktem Kopf.

Doch Harry griff ihn grob am Arm und warf ihn auf den Bauch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort bestrafte er Draco sofort, ließ seine Hand in kräftigen Schlägen über den, nur mit einer Badehose bedeckten Hintern wandern. Mit Genugtuung merkte er, dass die Scham, vor den anderen Schülern bestraft zu werden, scheinbar dafür sorgte, dass die Schmerzen Draco nicht wie sonst erregten.

Als Harry mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, wie Draco leise schluchzend auf dem Handtuch lag, stand er auf, nahm seine Sachen und sein Handtuch und stapfte Richtung Schloss davon.

Erst als er außer Sichtweite war, trocknete er sich ab und zog sich wieder an. Dann hockte er sich auf einen Baumstumpf und überlegte, was er mit Draco machen sollte. Denn egal was der vielleicht gerade dachte, die Strafe war noch lange nicht vorbei.

Es war einfach ein Unding, dass Draco sich anmaßte in seines Herrn Sachen zu schnüffeln und das würde er ihm auch überdeutlich klar machen.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später stand Harry wieder auf und ging zu Draco zurück. Sanft streichelte er ihm über den Rücken. "Du hast es verdient und das weißt du hoffentlich auch.", murmelte er und lächelte in sich hinein, als Draco leicht nickte und sich dann fast in seine Arme warf.

"Es tut mir leid...", wisperte er und wagte es kaum zu Harry aufzusehen.

"Lass uns reingehen.", bestimmte Harry sanft, aber ohne auf die Entschuldigung einzugehen, und drückte Draco seine Sachen in die Hand. Dann nahm er das zweite Handtuch und stand auf, um zu gehen. Draco hatte keine Zeit sich anzuziehen und so lief er nur mit Badehose bekleidet hinter Harry her.

Doch als Draco Harry bitten wollte, ihn sich erst anziehen zu lassen, griff Harry ihm wortlos ins Genick und zwang ihn weiter zu gehen. Nun war selbst Draco klar, dass sein Herr noch immer sauer auf ihn war.

"Ich komme allein mit... bitte...", bat er leise und mit feuerrotem Gesicht, weil schon ziemlich viele Schüler sie gesehen hatten und grinsend anfingen zu tuscheln. "Bitte.. das ist so peinlich...", wisperte er immer wieder.

Doch Harry ignorierte ihn einfach, ließ ihn mit versteinertem Gesicht halb vor sich her laufen, bis sie die Kerker und Dracos Zimmer erreichten. Erst dort ließ er ihn los, um die Tür zu schließen.

Mit einem Wink von Harrys Zauberstab war Draco die Kleidungsstücke in seinen Händen los und auch die Badehose war verschwunden.

Draco stand nackt und ängstlich zitternd in der Mitte des Zimmers und starrte zu Boden. Dass Harry noch immer kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte, machte ihn mehr fertig, als die Aussicht auf eine noch so schlimme Strafe.

Warum sagte Harry denn nichts? War er nun so sauer, dass er die Beziehung beenden wollte? Draco hatte wirklich Angst mit seiner kindischen Neugier nun wirklich alles aufs Spiel gesetzt zu haben.

"Bitte, Herr... Es tut mir leid, dass ich so neugierig gewesen bin.", versuchte er es erneut und spürte sofort Harrys Hand in sein Haar greifen.

Nicht gerade sanft zwang Harry seinen Schatz aufzusehen. "Ach... plötzlich erinnerst du dich an die Anrede?", fragte er streng. Dann ließ er Draco wieder los und verschwand aus dessen Sichtfeld, nur um kurz darauf mit seiner Gerte wieder zu kommen.

"Wenn ich will, dass du etwas nicht weißt, wirst du es in Zukunft auch nicht erfahren wollen!" Bei diesem Satz ließ Harry die Gerte zischend durch die Luft pfeifen und produzierte einen roten Streifen auf Dracos Po, der diesen fast in die Knie gehen ließ vor Schmerz.

"Wenn ich sage, dass du etwas nicht wissen sollst, wirst du nicht anfangen herumzuschnüffeln!" Wieder pfiff die Gerte durch die Luft und ein roter Striemen erschien kaum einen Zentimeter unter dem ersten. Draco lief die erste stumme Träne über die Wange.

"Du wirst niemals wieder in meinen Sachen, in meinen Schränken oder in meinem Schreibtisch herumsuchen, wenn ich es nicht explizit verlange!" Ein weiterer Striemen erschien und Draco entrang sich ein erster Schmerzenslaut.

Nun machte Harry wortlos weiter. Immer und immer wieder schlug er zu, auch wenn es jetzt nicht mehr ganz so fest war wie zu Anfang. Doch das merkte Draco nicht, der immer lauter schluchzte und keuchte und irgendwann auch anfing immer wieder aufzuschreien. Sein Hintern fühlte sich an, als stünde er in Flammen.

Als Draco nicht mehr stehen konnte und auf die Knie sank, landeten die Schläge auf dem Rücken. "Hoch mit dir!", verlangte Harry dabei. Es war zu deutlich, dass Draco erregt war und es daran und nicht an den Schmerzen lag, dass er nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Draco war nicht mehr in der Lage zu gehorchen. Er war so kurz davor, dass er schon fast Sterne sah vor Erregung. Plötzlich war es vorbei und er sah verwirrt auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich jedoch vor Schreck, als er den Stock scheinbar frei vor sich schweben sah.

"Nein, Herr.. Bitte, Herr.. es tut mir leid... bitte... Es kommt nie wieder vor.", weinte er nun, seine Erregung vollkommen vergessend. Unsicher streckte er eine Hand in die Richtung aus, wo er Harry unter dem Tarnumhang vermutete.

Doch Harry wich zurück. "Verdien es dir zurück.", murmelte er nur und ging Richtung Tür, öffnete sie und schloss sie wieder, sodass Draco denken musste, dass er gegangen war. Lautlos stand er neben der Tür und beobachtete seinen Freund.

Draco schluchzte auf und sackte erstmal vollkommen fertig zu Boden, rollte sich zu einem Häufchen Unglück zusammen. "Es tut mir doch leid.", wimmerte er immer wieder vor sich hin und es fehlte nicht viel, bevor Harry zu ihm gegangen wäre, um ihn zu trösten. Denn eines war klar, die Aussicht Harry wie ganz am Anfang nicht sehen zu können, wenn er in den Kerker kam, war für Draco die schlimmste Strafe überhaupt.

Fast eine halbe Stunde lag Draco so auf dem Boden in der Mitte seines Zimmers und weinte vor sich hin. Doch dann rappelte er sich langsam auf und ging zum Schreibtisch, suchte Pergament und Feder heraus. Einen Moment wollte er im Stehen schreiben. Doch dann entschied er sich anders.

Der weich gepolsterte Schreibtischstuhl neben ihm war nur noch Harry vorbehalten. So holte Draco einen harten Holzstuhl aus einer Ecke und stellte ihn vor den Schreibtisch. Sehr langsam und mit viel Stöhnen und Seufzen setzte er sich darauf. Es war der Sinn einer Strafe, dass es weh tat beim Sitzen, also verlangte Harry auch, dass er anschließend saß.

Draco verfasste ein Entschuldigungsschreiben, das weit länger war, als die meisten Aufsätze, die er normalerweise schrieb. Er bat Harry darin immer wieder ihm zu verzeihen und sich nicht unter dem Umhang vor ihm zu verbergen. Ihm fielen so viele Dinge ein, die er in Zukunft besser machen wollte und die er Harry geben konnte. Er versprach zu tun, was immer Harry verlangte und wenn sein Herr etwas verschwieg, würde er nie wieder nachforschen.

Als er fertig war, zog er sich schnell an, um zum Abendessen zu gehen. Dort wollte er Harry den Brief übergeben und hoffentlich würde er ihm verzeihen können.

-

Völlig zerknirscht kam Draco eine Stunde später wieder in sein Zimmer. Harry war nicht beim Abendessen gewesen und er hatte sich auch nicht getraut, den Brief an einen anderen Gryffindor zu geben. Am Ende würde derjenige ihn vielleicht noch lesen. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass seine Beziehung zu Harry wegen dem Zwischenfall, den ja fast alle am See beobachtet hatten, in Gefahr war.

Wütend auf sich selber warf er den Brief Richtung Kamin und landete dann schluchzend auf dem Bett. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte er sich in den Schlaf geweint.

Erst dann bewegte sich Harry, der noch immer neben der Tür auf dem Boden saß. Er hatte sich während Dracos Abwesenheit von einem Hauselfen etwas zu essen bringen lassen. Lautlos ging er nun zu dem Brief, der etwas entfernt vom Feuer auf dem Boden gelandet war. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn und begann zu lesen.

Kurz darauf setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte über Dracos Kopf. Sofort schreckte der Blonde auf und starrte das Nichts neben sich an, von dem er wusste, dass es Harry war.

"Verzeiht mir bitte, Herr.", wisperte er wieder weinend und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, um Harry nicht gleich wieder weg zu treiben.

"Ich hoffe, das war das letzte Mal, dass wir diese Lektion durchgehen mussten.", murmelte Harry und zog sich langsam den Umhang vom Kopf. Anschließend legte er sich zu Draco und zog den kleineren in seine Arme, hielt ihn und streichelte ihn immer wieder, bis Draco sich erneut in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude gewesen...

-

To be continued...


	11. Schöne Ferien

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Absolut harmloses Kapitel.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Danke für die Reviews Leuts... 

* * *

**Schöne Ferien**

-.-.-.-

Endlich Ferien! Dieser Gedanke war wahrscheinlich universal bei allen Schülern, in allen Ländern. Denn er bedeutete endlich ausspannen, Ruhe finden und vor allem Spaß haben.

Doch es gab wie in jedem Jahr einen Jungen, dem die Sommerferien ein Horror waren. Harrys einziger Trost war, dass dies definitiv der letzte Sommer sein würde, den er eingesperrt und fernab jedes magischen Ortes verbringen würde.

Die Dursleys hatten sich auch in diesem Jahr nicht verändert. Sie schubsten ihren Neffen zwar nicht mehr herum und beuteten ihn auch nicht mehr aus. Aber dafür wurde Harry nun mit einer Entschlossenheit ignoriert, die ihn nur immer wieder leise seufzen ließ.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm noch nicht einmal etwas zu essen geben, wenn er nicht immer pünktlich aus seinem kleinen Zimmer herunter käme.

Auf eine Art genoss es Harry, dass seine Verwandten ihn in Ruhe ließen. Aber andererseits würde er nicht immer nur auf seinem Bett hocken und sich nach Draco sehnen, wenn sie ihm irgendetwas zu tun gäben. Immer und immer wieder las er die Briefe, die sein blonder Engel ihm fast täglich schrieb. Mittlerweile konnte er sie wahrscheinlich aus dem Kopf rezitieren, wenn man ihn mitten in der Nacht weckte.

Wie fast jeden Tag lag Harry auf seinem Bett und starrte durch das offene Fenster in den blauen Himmel hinauf. Es war verdammt warm diesen Sommer und er lag nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet da. Würde seine Tante jetzt wider erwarten das Zimmer betreten, wäre sie sich entweder schreiend davon gelaufen oder in Ohnmacht gefallen. Prüder als die Dursleys konnte man wahrscheinlich gar nicht sein.

Eine kleine Eule kam zum Fenster herein geflogen und ließ sich neben Harrys Bett auf einem Stuhl nieder. Sie hatte ein seltenes, blauschwarzes Gefieder und dunkle, lebhafte Augen, die nun den Jungen auf dem Bett fixierten. Dracos Eule, wie Harry sofort wusste.

Der eben noch gelangweilte junge Mann setzte sich nun sofort auf und kramte einen Eulenkeks heraus, um den Vogel zu besänftigen. Erst dann band er mit geschickten Fingern den Brief los, der an dessen Bein gebunden war. Draco würde noch dafür bezahlen, dass er ihn nicht gewarnt hatte. Denn er hatte seine Lieblingseule so dressiert, dass sie auf jeden einhackte, der an ihre Post wollte, ohne ihr zuvor einen Keks zu geben. Harrys Finger hatten nach dem ersten Kampf um einen Brief dementsprechend stark geblutet.

Dass die Eule sofort wieder verschwand und nicht wie sonst immer auf eine Antwort wartete, bemerkte Harry nicht einmal. Er war sofort in den Inhalt des Briefes vertieft und je weiter er las, desto mehr runzelte er die Stirn.

„_Hallo geliebter Herr..._

_Es wird immer schlimmer. Mein Vater gibt sich nicht mehr damit zufrieden, dass ich für Zaubertränke lernen soll. Er besteht nun darauf, dass ich den gesamten Stoff wiederhole und jeden Tag einen Test schreibe. Er hat sogar extra Professor Snape gefragt, ob er herkommt und der hat die Gelegenheit, mich in seine Finger zu bekommen, natürlich ergriffen. _

_Ich kann nicht glauben, dass DER mal mein Lieblingslehrer gewesen ist!_

_Er ist schon drei Tage hier. Ich habe zuvor nicht Bescheid gegeben, da es noch nicht nötig war. Snape war nur immer für eine Stunde da und hat mich diesen Test schreiben lassen. Aber jetzt verlangt er, dass ich den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbringe und lerne und wiederhole. Ab morgens um acht, bis abends um sechs. Was sollen denn daran bitte Ferien sein?_

_Vater war natürlich einverstanden. Er will nicht, dass ich mir den UTZ in Zaubertränke mit, wie er sagte, „unseren kindischen, abartigen Spielen" verderbe._

_Ich weiß nicht, ab ich das noch lange aushalte._

_Ich muss Schluss machen. Snape kommt zurück. Meine folgenden Briefe werden sicher immer erst abends ankommen, wenn überhaupt. Ich traue diesem Mistkerl zu, die Stunden beliebig in die Nacht hinein fortzusetzen._

_In Liebe,_

_Draco._"

Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Aufgebracht lief er in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Wie konnte Lucius Malfoy so etwas tun? Immerhin war Draco nicht nur sein Sohn, sondern auch volljährig.

Sofort setzte er sich allerdings wieder und schrieb einen Antwortbrief:

„_Hallo mein Engel,_

_du musst versuchen durchzuhalten. Ich bin in Gedanken immer bei dir und sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe, komme ich zu dir._

_Halte nur noch ein paar Tage durch und lass dich nicht zu sehr ärgern. Sofort an meinen Geburtstag komme ich zu dir und dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie dir weiter die Ferien vermiesen wollen._

_Hast du mit deiner Mutter gesprochen? Vielleicht hilft sie dir ja..._

_Ich liebe dich, mein blonder Engel._

_Bis bald,_

_Harry."_

Nachdem er das Pergament nochmals durchgelesen hatte, ging Harry zum Schrank und holte Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig. „Bring das zu Draco und nur ihm.", wisperte er, während er ihr den versiegelten Brief am Bein befestigte. Kurz darauf verschwand sie in den klaren Himmel.

-.-.-.-

Zwei Tage später verließ Harry zum ersten Mal sein Zimmer, ohne ins Bad oder zum Essen zu wollen. Er betrat das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys und stellte sich vor den Fernseher, um ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben.

„Ich bin für eine Zeit weg. Macht euch also keine Gedanken.", verkündete Harry nur und verschwand dann mit einem Plop vor den Augen der entsetzten Muggel, die sich gleich versteckten, in Erwartung der sicher gleich auftauchenden Eulen.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Es war endlich der 31. Juli und damit war Harry Potter volljährig. Das Gesetz zur vernunftgemäßen Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger galt für ihn nicht mehr und so durfte er auch endlich apparieren. Die Prüfung dazu hatte er zusammen mit allen Sechstklässlern am Ende des Schuljahres abgelegt. Nur anwenden durfte das Können jeder erst ab seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.

In unzähligen Nächten hatte Draco beschrieben, wo Malfoy Manor lag, wie es aussah und wie man es erreichen konnte. Doch all diese Erzählungen hatten Harry nicht auf das vorbereiten können, was er gerade mit offenem Mund bestaunte.

Das Anwesen, vor das er appariert war, sah schlicht atemberaubend aus. Umgeben von einem Blumengarten, lag das Manor auf einem kleinen Hügel, sodass es von allen Seiten gut zu sehen war. Weißer Marmor leuchtete in der Sommersonne und ließ das ganze Gebäude richtiggehend strahlen.

Doch Harry riss sich schnell von dem Anblick los. Immerhin hatte er wichtigeres zu tun. Draco hatte auf seinen letzten kurzen Brief und auch einen folgenden nicht mehr geantwortet und so befürchtete er nun, dass Lucius Malfoy die Briefe vielleicht doch abgefangen hatte.

Unsicher betrat Harry das Manor durch die große, offene Terrassentür. Auch innen schien alles aus Marmor zu bestehen und überall standen große Pflanzen herum. Alles machte einen viel freundlicheren Eindruck, als Harry es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Aber irgendwie war es doch seltsam, dass jemand so vollkommen unbemerkt das Grundstück und sogar das Haus der Malfoys betraten konnte.

Ein Hauself erschien plötzlich und verbeugte sich tief. „Bitte kommen Sie hier entlang, Master Potter, Sir.", piepste er und zeigte auf eine große Flügeltür am Ende der Halle.

„Dobby?", fragte Harry, sichtlich entsetzt, den Hauselfen, den er einst mit einem Trick aus Malfoys Diensten befreit hatte, hier zu sehen. „Was tust du hier?"

„Das darf Dobby nicht sagen, Sir... Kommen Sie bitte, Sir.", piepste der Elf aufgeregt.

Aus ihm würde Harry sicher nichts herausbekommen. Also folgte er ihm zu der angegebenen Tür und trat ein, als sie wie von Geisterhand aufschwang.

„Das ist nicht wahr.", murmelte Harry nur vollkommen entsetzt.

Vor ihm standen nicht nur Draco und seine Eltern, sondern auch so ziemlich alle Gryffindors, die sich Harrys Freunde nannten. Dann waren auch noch sämtliche Weasleys anwesend, sowie die Professoren Dumbledore und McGonagall.

„Was... Was soll das?", stammelte Harry nur Sekunden bevor alle zusammen „Happy Birthday" riefen.

Draco trat vor und küsste seinen noch immer vollkommen perplexen Herrn.

„Bevor Ihr mir die Strafe verpasst, Herr, die ich sicherlich verdiene, könntet Ihr ja vielleicht Eure Geschenke öffnen und.. den Kuchen anschneiden.", wisperte er nah an Harrys Ohr und lächelte in sich hinein, weil dem anderen ein Schauer durch den Körper lief.

„Es war nicht alles gelogen, was Draco dir geschrieben hat, Harry.", trat nun Narzissa vor, um ihren Sohn etwas in Schutz zu nehmen. „Draco musste wirklich die ganze Zeit lernen und Professor Snape war hier, um ihn Tests schreiben zu lassen."

„Draco hat sich bereit erklärt in seinen Briefen etwas zu übertreiben, damit deine Überraschungsgeburtstagsfeier auch eine Überraschung für dich bleibt.", erklärte Hermine und trat nun an Harry heran. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry.", wünschte sie ihm bei einer Umarmung.

Nach und nach gratulierten ihm alle Anwesenden noch einzeln und dann setzten sie sich an einen riesigen gedeckten Tisch, wo Kaffee und Kuchen auf sie warteten.

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht so ganz glauben. Das war das erste Mal, dass er eine richtige Geburtstagsfeier bekam... und dann auch noch so eine.

Das Essen rauschte nur so an ihm vorbei, ohne dass er viel davon mitbekam. Anschließend hätte er nicht einmal zu sagen gewusst, was er alles gegessen hatte. Später sollte er dann seine Geschenke auspacken, die auf einem großen Tisch unter einem der riesigen, farbigen Fenster ausgelegt waren.

Nach und nach kämpfte er sich durch Bücher, einen neuen Besen, den er auf jeden Fall später ausprobieren wollte, einen Pulli und mehrere Paar Socken, die scheinbar überhaupt nicht zusammen gehörten.

Als letztes blieb noch ein unscheinbarer Briefumschlag, der nur eine Karte enthielt auf der ein Wort stand. ‚Akzeptiert'

Fragend sah Harry auf. Er wusste, dass die Karte nur von Draco sein konnte, denn nur von ihm fehlte noch ein Geschenk, wenn er nichts übersehen hatte. Doch wo war Draco? Irgendwie hatte er ihn seit dem Kaffee nicht mehr gesehen. Alle Gäste standen in einem Halbkreis um ihn herum und hatten beobachtet, wie er die Geschenke geöffnet hatte. Nun traten sie etwas auseinander und ließen Draco in den Kreis.

Er hat sich umgezogen, fiel Harry sofort auf. Draco war nun barfuß und hatte nur eine hautenge, schwarze Hose und ein weißes Hemd an. Langsam kam er auf Harry zu und kniete vor ihn.

„Ich akzeptiere das Angebot.", sagte er deutlich und öffnete sein Hemd, wodurch die lange goldene Kette zum Vorschein kam, die Harry ihm vor vier Monaten geschenkt hatte.

Dann nahm er Harrys rechte Hand und sah zu ihm auf. „Heirate mich und ich bin auf ewig dein.", wisperte Draco und zu Harrys maßlosem Erstaunen führte er die beiden Buchstaben seines Ringes zu den identischen am Verschluss der Kette. Diese fing nach der Berührung an zu leuchten und zog sich langsam immer enger um Dracos Hals. Mit einem letzten grellen Aufleuchten war die Verwandlung komplett und Draco trug nun statt der Kette einen goldenen Halsreif, der sich eng anschmiegte.

Keiner der Anwesenden hatte etwas gesagt und auch ihre Gesichter zeigten weder Überraschung noch Schock. Draco musste sie also vorgewarnt haben, was passieren würde. Doch nun konzentrierte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schatz, der noch immer vor ihm kniete und mit einem hoffnungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck auf eine Reaktion wartete.

Der Kloß in Harrys Hals schien die Größe eines Klatschers zu haben und er hatte einige Mühe ihn hinunter zu schlucken. Aber dann klappte es doch irgendwie und ein sanftes „Ja" kam über seine Lippen.

Den Applaus um ihn herum bekam Harry gar nicht mit. Er zog Draco auf die Füße und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, drückte ihn an sich, als wolle er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.

Der Rest der Feier lief, wie so vieles an diesem Tag, vollkommen an Harry vorbei. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nur Augen für Draco, der weiter in der engen Hose und dem halb offenen Hemd bei ihm geblieben war. Erst als Mond und Sterne bei einem Feuerwerk verblassten, das sie sich im Garten des Manor ansahen, kam Harry wieder zu sich.

„Danke für den wundervollen Geburtstag, Engel.", wisperte er in Dracos Ohr, der vor ihm stand und sich an seine Brust lehnte, den Kopf nach hinten auf Harrys Schulter gelegt.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Immerhin habt Ihr mir auch einen unvergesslichen Geburtstag geschenkt, Herr.", antwortete Draco lächelnd. Dann drehte er sich um und sah in Harrys Augen. „Ich weiß, wir heiraten erst nach diesem letzten Schuljahr, aber ich möchte es nicht geheim halten. Jeder soll es wissen... Ich möchte am Liebsten vom Astronomieturm aus in die Welt schreien, dass ich Harry Potter heiraten werde."

Harry musste lachen und drückte Draco an sich. „Wir halten es nicht geheim... Aber sag mir, woher wusstest du, dass es keine normale Kette ist?"

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, mein Sohn würde das nicht herausfinden? Wie naiv bist du eigentlich, Potter?"

„Vater.. nicht..", versuchte Draco sich einzumischen. Doch in dem Moment zog Lucius Malfoy Harry an sich und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken, dann ließ er ihn sofort wieder los. „Willkommen in der Familie.", brummte er noch und drehte sich dann wieder um, verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Ähm... Hab ich mich gerade verhört? War das mein Vater?", fragte Draco sichtlich geschockt und zweifelnd, ob er da nicht jemanden vor sich gehabt hatte, der mittels Vielsafttrank seinen Vater imitiert hatte.

„Ich bin mir auch nicht so ganz sicher, aber ich nehme es einfach mal so hin.", murmelte Harry und zog Draco in einen weiteren Kuss. „Ich liebe dich und ich freue mich auf unsere Zukunft."

-.-.-.-

So Leutz, das war das vorerst letzte von den beiden. Eventuell schreib ich noch einen Epilog, der dann ein paar Jahre in der Zukunft spielen wird. Aber die Story an sich ist abgeschlossen.

Mogli: Danke für dein Review... so ein langes und ausführliches habe ich glaub noch nie bekommen, oder gelesen. :o) Deine Anmerkung werde ich definitiv in den Epilog einbringen... dann hat Draco lange genug drüber nachgedacht... ;o) Naja.. vielmehr, passt es hier irgendwie nicht mehr rein... aber es ist wirklich wichtig und ich könnte mich selbst ohrfeigen, dass ich es nicht im betreffenden Kapitel (oder gleich dem nächsten) aufgegriffen habe... #seufz#


	12. Epilog

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor, Geld damit zu machen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß. ;o)

Paarung: Draco/Harry

Warnung: Absolut harmloses Kapitel.

Zusammenfassung: Macht und Unterwerfung; Schmerz und Lust; Hass und Liebe... alles in einem.

Danke für die Reviews Leuts... 

Es tut mir leid, dass ich für den Epilog so ewig lange gebraucht habe. Aber mir wollte einfach keine Möglichkeit einfallen, wie ich das längst überfällige Gespräch der beiden führen sollte.

Nunja... ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

-

**Epilog**

-

„Herr?" Es war nur ein Flüstern, wie um die Stimmung nicht zu stören. Sofort fühlte Draco eine Hand sanft in sein langes Haar fahren und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Was ist denn, mein Süßer?", fragte Harry mit seiner im Moment so sanften Stimme und einen Augenblick lang drückte Draco einfach nur sein Gesicht an den Oberschenkel des anderen. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf und sah in Harrys fragende, grüne Augen.

„Ich möchte um eine Auszeit bitten, Herr.", wisperte er und seufzte im nächsten Moment fast enttäuscht auf, als Harry auch gleich seine Hand wegzog. Eigentlich war es sonst immer Harry, der Auszeiten festlegen musste, weil Draco sich viel zu wohl fühlte, um etwas anderes zu wollen. Aber Harry hatte auch Recht. Er durfte sich nicht vollkommen in diesem Leben verlieren, obwohl es Draco, wenn er ehrlich war, nichts ausmachen würde, für den Rest seiner Tage so neben seinem Herrn zu sitzen.

Doch nun erhob er sich und setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel, der neben der Couch zu ihrer Wohnzimmergarnitur gehörte. Einen Moment schwieg er und genoss das Gefühl auf etwas so weichem zu sitzen.

„Ist das dein einziger Grund für die Auszeit, Draco?", fragte Harry hörbar amüsiert.

Doch Draco riss erschrocken die Augen auf und lief rot an. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen gehabt, dass Harry noch neben ihm saß und darauf wartete, dass er endlich sprach.  
„Nein, Herr.", versicherte er sofort. „Ich wollte..."

Harrys leises Lachen holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er musste nun auch grinsen, obwohl sein Gesicht noch dunkler wurde.

„Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?... Und das während einer Auszeit... Also wirklich, Herzchen... Was mach ich jetzt mit dir.. lass mich mal überlegen.", murmelte Harry und sah Draco noch immer amüsiert an. „Wie wäre es, wenn du eine Woche lang die Küche übernimmst... und das ganz ohne Magie?", fragte er, schränkte aber sofort ein: „Außer das Essen kochen natürlich... Mich selbst bestrafen will ich schließlich nicht."

Draco schluckte schwer, nickte dann aber. Er wusste sehr gut, wie ernst Harry es nahm, dass sie während einer Auszeit gleichberechtigt waren und er somit mit ‚Harry' und nicht mit ‚Herr' angesprochen werden wollte. Und Draco konnte es auch verstehen. Er wusste selbst, dass es ihm viel zu schwer fiel und er sich viel zu schnell wieder in die Sicherheit der Abhängigkeit begeben wollte. Aber Harry ließ nicht zu, dass er sich darin verlor und dafür war Draco ihm auch sehr dankbar.

Sie waren mittlerweile seit zehn Jahren verheiratet und noch immer glücklich. Das kleine, doch recht unscheinbare Häuschen, das sie bewohnten, befand sich etwas außerhalb Londons in einer Gegend, in der viele Zauberer und Hexen lebten. Es war hier sehr gemütlich und niemand störte sich an der Art ihrer Beziehung. Dennoch war der Garten hinter dem Haus mit einer hohen Hecke umgeben, weil sie auch dort vollkommen ungestört sein wollten.

Der Platz war perfekt und Draco konnte noch immer nicht so ganz glauben, dass sie dieses Häuschen gefunden hatten. Keiner von ihnen hatte es weit zur Arbeit, wenn man bedachte, dass man nicht direkt ins Ministerium apparieren konnte, wo Draco arbeitete und auch Harrys Firma, in der es ausschließlich um Quidditch, Quidditchbedarf und das Vermitteln von Spielern ging, war schnell zu Fuß zu erreichen.

„Draco!"

Wieder schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken und lächelte Harry entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid, meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder weg.", murmelte er und strich über die samtige Oberfläche des Sessels.

„Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen... ich weiß nur nicht, wie viel Zeit wir noch haben."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Draco seinen Ehemann einen Moment lang fast panisch an, beruhigte sich dann aber, als Harry andeutete, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich... muss in letzter Zeit oft an die beiden letzten Schuljahre denken... wie alles anfing.", murmelte der Blonde schließlich und begann, mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen zu spielen. „Ich habe mich oft gefragt... wie ernst du damals die dritte Regel des Herrn genommen hast."

Es war deutlich zu hören, dass es Draco schwer fiel, Harry zu duzen, weil er sonst immer ausschließlich Ihr und Euch sagen musste. Irgendwie fühlte es sich mehr als fremd an.

Erstaunt über diese Frage sah Harry einen Moment in die grauen Augen.

„Ich hatte dir versprochen, dir Konsequenz zu geben... und so weit ich mich erinnere, habe ich auch noch nie einen Befehl zurückgenommen, oder?", fragte er zurück und legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, was ihn irgendwie wieder wie einen Schüler wirken ließ.

„JA. Das weiß ich... aber... ich meine..." Seufzend unterbrach Draco dieses Gestammel und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Das soll keine Beschwerde werden oder so... Was ist, wenn du irgendetwas verlangt hättest, was ich nicht will... was ich wirklich nicht will... nicht nur, weil ich es eklig fände oder.. oder Angst davor habe."

Mit geschlossenen Augen hörte Harry zu und dachte dabei an die Zeit von damals zurück. Eigentlich hatte ihm Draco immer sofort gehorcht. Nun... bis auf einmal.

„Du spielst auf deinen ersten Fellatio an.", stellte er fest und öffnete die Augen gerade rechtzeitig, um Dracos langsames Nicken zu sehen.

Beide erinnerten sie sich sehr genau daran. Draco hatte sich geweigert, weil er es zu eklig fand, Harrys Penis in den Mund zu nehmen. Er hatte auch nicht gehorcht, als sein Herr ihn zu sich befohlen hatte. Daraufhin hatte Harry ihm verdammt heftig den Hintern versohlt, um ihn dann mit ins Bad unter die Dusche zu nehmen. Schmunzelnd erinnerte Draco sich, wie Harry ihm dann zuerst gezeigt hatte, wie es sich überhaupt anfühlte und es war atemberaubend gewesen. Eine Stunde später, nachdem er Harry sehr ausführlich gewaschen hatte, konnte sich dann auch Draco überwinden und fand es im Endeffekt gar nicht so schlimm. Im Gegenteil, es hatte ihm gefallen, zum ersten Mal Harry erregt unter sich stöhnen zu hören und selbst das Tempo zu bestimmen.

„Nun...", sprach Harry ernst weiter, „vermutlich hätte ich dich zuerst aufgrund der Regel, die du ja selbst festgelegt hast, noch etwas weiter... zu überzeugen versucht. Aber schlussendlich hätte ich verzichtet. Vielleicht wärst du von selbst irgendwann bereit gewesen."

„Oh.", murmelte Draco leise, der mit dieser Antwort nicht wirklich gerechnet hatte. Irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, dass Harry vielleicht Schluss machen würde oder etwas in der Art.

„Ich hätte dann eine Tabuliste mit dir ausgearbeitet, in der alles steht, was du absolut nicht willst... sodass es nicht noch einmal zu so einem Zwischenfall kommen kann.  
Aber an dem Punkt sind wir ja nie gelandet. Offensichtlich passen wir selbst mit unseren sexuellen Vorlieben sehr gut zusammen.", sprach der Schwarzhaarige weiter und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das Draco erneut rot werden ließ. „Du bist so süß, wenn dir etwas peinlich ist."

„Danke... Ich werde diese Verfärbungen wohl nie abstellen können.", verteidigte sich der Blonde mit gesenktem Kopf. Im nächsten Moment, als er den Kopf hob, dachte er schon, etwas falsches gesagt zu haben, da Harrys Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich angespannt und leicht wütend wirkte.

In einer langsam und vollkommen unbewussten Bewegung rutschte Draco erschrocken von dem Sessel auf den Boden.

„Ja... Auszeit vorbei.", keuchte Harry und legte die Hand auf seinen Bauch. „Geh und benachrichtige deine Mutter, dass sie herkommen soll und dann bereite die Abreise vor."

Sofort stand Draco, der sichtlich bleich geworden war, auf und flitzte aus dem Wohnzimmer, um seiner Mutter eine Nachricht durch den Kamin im Salon zu schicken. Dabei verschüttete er noch die Hälfte des Flohpulvers, als er die Hand viel zu schnell aus der Dose zog.

Nur Minuten nachdem Draco den Kopf wieder aus der kalten Glut gezogen hatte, flammte der Kamin mit grellen, grünen Flammen auf und Narzissa Malfoy erschien.

„Wo bleibst du denn so lange? Es ist soweit.", keuchte Draco nur, während er Harry, der mit langsamen Schritten in das Zimmer gelaufen kam und sich noch immer den Bauch hielt, sofort zu Hilfe eilte.

„Beruhige dich, Drachenkind.", murmelte Narzissa in sich hinein schmunzelnd. „Man könnte fast meinen, es ist das erste Mal." Sie lächelte Harry sanft zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich kümmere mich um die beiden. Lass dir ruhig Zeit."

Harry versuchte das Lächeln seiner Schwiegermutter zu erwidern, verkrampfte sich aber sofort wieder keuchend. Dann wurde er auch schon von einem mehr als aufgeregten Draco durch den Kamin ins St. Mungos gebracht.

-

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte es Euch abnehmen können, Herr.", wisperte Draco und legte den Kopf seufzend auf Harrys Brust, streichelte unendlich sanft über die Bandage an dessen Bauch.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht... Es wäre zu gefährlich für dich. Außerdem war es doch sowieso das letzte Mal. Da waren wir uns einig, mein Süßer.", murmelte Harry noch immer erschöpft, während er durch Dracos Haare streichelte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu einem kleinen Bettchen, das neben seinem stand und ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht, während er die schwarzen Haare betrachtete, die man als einziges sehen konnte. Er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Draco auch versuchen würde, ihn zu einem vierten Kind zu überreden. Immerhin war es wieder ein Junge geworden und Draco wollte so gern ein kleines Mädchen haben.

Und sein wunderschöner, blonder Sklave wusste ganz genau, dass er seinen Herrn zu allem überreden konnte...

---

ENDE


End file.
